


Landslide

by bagpussjocken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Cowboy Dean, Cowboy Sam, Ex-Military Dean, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: This is my first AU Supernatural - but cowboys and the Winchesters just seems such a perfect fit!
Donna and Jess are friends from back in their college days and guess who is coming to visit!Expect strong language later on, violence, the need of tissues and a few songs thrown in.
I know it sounds confusing but what is Supernatural without some chaos lol





	1. chapter one

“You have got to be kidding me Sam! After the way she ditched you and Jess the day before your wedding!  
All I heard for weeks before that was how Jess's best friend was coming out here and she was gonna sing and be in the bridal party blah blah blah and then Jess gets a call the day before...A DAY! Saying she can't make it!”

Dean Winchester had the bit between his teeth and he was now letting rip at his younger brother. Green eyes blazing with fury as he all but threw the coffee pot on the stove and turned to his brother as he heard him speak.

“She needs somewhere to stay for a while that's all...Jess explained things to me and honestly Dean it wasn't her fault she wasn't here for the wedding.”

Sam Winchester, younger, taller and hairier of the brothers tried to explain things but some parts Jess had begged him not to tell...and now his brother was ranting and raving and stomping around the ranches kitchen like it was his own wife who had been slighted!

“I just don't understand how the woman can still call herself Jessica's friend...that girl is too nice for her own good ...she even married YOU!” he slapped Sam with a dish towel as he passed making his brother jump and turn.

“Sometimes friendship is as strong as family...Like you and Cas...I admit I wasn't sure about having one of your ex Marine buddies working for us but he is doing good. Be nice if he talked a little more and be a bit more friendly but I am getting used to his weird ways.”

“Why thank you Sam I will take that as a compliment.” Cas told him, in his usual monotone voice, as he entered the kitchen,quiet as a mouse as always, a basket over his arm, Dean laughed as Sam looked concerned.

“I think Sammy likes you now Cas...why don't you stay here with us tonight for dinner huh? Weather is looking bad out there.” Dean told him as he looked out at the thickening white and grey clouds gathering above their ranch.

“ I can't... I think Cat is going in to labour tonight...she might need help...besides you know I like my little cabin.” Cas told his friend, watching as Dean filled his basket with enough food to feed an army. A pot of thick Beef stew, followed by a couple of baked potatoes, he shook his head as Dean added a huge slice of pie...which he knew had to hurt his pie addicted friend.

“Uh Cas you might get snowed in out there for a day or two...make sure you have the walkie set to three okay...I'm gonna go throw some extra stuff in the truck while Dean fattens you up” Sam told the dark haired man, leaving the two army buddies alone he set about adding extra firewood, a duvet and some blankets and a couple of kerosene lamps and a high beam torch in the truck.

As Sam was getting the supplies together he thought back to the day Cas had just turned up on the doorstep to stay for a few days and had never left...that was four years ago.  
The man was a hard worker and learned the ways of the ranch quickly. He kept to himself mostly and avoided confrontation. The only time Sam had any concern about him was the rare time he drank too much of Bobby Singers moonshine, it was like a fire had flashed behind his blue eyes and Dean had struggled to get him back to the cabin he had helped Cas build in the woods.

When Dean had come back the following morning he had a black eye and a swollen fist but he had assured Sam that Cas looked worse. As he talked the incident through with Dean he could tell there was something he was leaving out...a part of the story that they left back in the desert during their last tour together

“He had my back...if it wasn't for him I would still be in hell Sam...he can slip now and again but he knows not to slip in front of us again okay?” Dean told him as he iced his eye and Sam bandaged up his fist for him. Nothing more was ever said of the matter and Cas never slipped again.

Back in the kitchen Cas was trying to stop Dean emptying the pantry.

“I do not think I will starve Dean...really how much snow are they expecting! If it is truly that bad I am sure we can figure out to get me back to the ranch before I eat the cats....” 

Dean just looked at him and added one more jar of coffee, sneaking in a bag of Cas's favourite Oreo's and jar of peanut butter as Cas was turned to look at the lending shelf.

The lending shelf was now more a huge bookshelf, stuffed with unwanted books, magazines, CD's and DVD's that people around the ranch didn't want any more...the cow hands borrowed them and brought them back on a fairly regular basis, adding more to the collection every pay day. Dean watched as Cas took three paperbacks, 2 magazines, a couple of CD's and five DVD's...all without looking.

Dean laughed and shook his head, Cas always did that...told him it kept things interesting.

From what Dean could see Cas had selected a bodice ripper of a romance novel, a western tale and a horror best-seller. CD's of questionable taste and at least 1 musical in the DVD swipe.

“Think you got a chick flick or two there Cas” he laughed as he bundled all his friends supplies in to his bulging basket.

“Good... then there will be women in them.” his friend dead panned and Dean laughed harder, he had missed Cas when he had left the army and no one was more surprised than him when he had arrived at the ranch looking for work.

He knew all to well how hard it was to fit back in to civilian life after years of being told when to eat, sleep and fight. He was one of the lucky ones who had not only a home and family to come back to but also a job he loved. Cas had little family to speak of, no home since the army and his people skills were rusty after years of serving in the army.

Dean hadn't thought twice about giving Cas a job when he had arrived on their doorstep, helping build a little one bedroom cabin back in the woods, he knew his friend needed solitude.  
He was right when he had told his brother if it hadn't been for Cas he would not have made it home, Dean blocked out those memories and grabbed Cas's stuff, helping him out to the truck with a strict order to keep an eye on the approaching storm.

The brother stood side by side on the porch watching as Cas drove slowly away, both looking up at the sky and frowning.

“Glad we moved the cattle...I'm going to go check on the horses, don't go eating all that stew before I get back.” Dean groused pulling on his thick coat and gloves, shoving his black Stetson on his head.

“I thought we would wait until the girls were back...” Sam told him then winced.

“That's where Jess has gone to? I thought she was over at Bobby and Ellen's place...So she is out driving in this? Any idea when she is due back?”

“She called while I was packing up the truck, said they should be no more than hour, I just hope they get home before the weather breaks. I am going to set Donna up in the front bedroom that okay with you?” Sam asked, sighing as Dean just shrugged.

“Put her wherever you like pal, just make sure she knows this ain't no fancy hotel.” Dean told him as he trudged down the steps towards the big barn opposite the house.

Both brothers set about their appointed tasks.  
Sam collected up fresh bed linen and towel from the linen closet and opened the front bedroom door, flipping on the light he smiled at how pretty Jess had made it already.

The big wooden bed that had slept countless generations of Winchesters stood proud and gleaming under the window, polished to a high shine by his beloved wife.

The heavy winter drapes were hung perfectly, with a little help from him he thought as he remembered catching Jess trying to handle the heavy velvet whilst standing on a ladder.

“What on earth are you doing woman” he laughed as he had caught her as she all but fell. He had seen her as he crossed over from the barn, even at that distance he could tell she was struggling and had raced up to help her.

“I just want it perfect Sam...do you think you could bring down that old desk from the attic? Donna is going to need some place to work while she's here, I thought it might work over there.” She told him, indicating a place under the window, giving Donna a view of the front of the ranch across to the stables.

“I'll go get it now.” he told her, leaving Jess cleaning the windows and straightening out the rug, as he came back in ten minuets later, hauling the desk he smiled as she plumped the cushions on the large armchair that sat by the fire – that was his favourite part about their house...home.  
Each bedroom had its own fireplace, they were generally only lit in the dead of winter but he always looked forward to those times of year.

As he made the bed up in blankets and a duvet folded back at the foot of the bed...per jess's instructions he thought he should probably get the fires going in the bedrooms now. If the sky was any indication there was going to be snow before morning and there was nothing worse than going to bed in a cold house. Making sure everything was just so he laid the fire in Donna's room, sitting back on his heels and coaxing it along until it burned merrily then standing he looked around once more, flicked off the light and went down the hall to Dean's bedroom.

Dean's room was next to Donna's only a Jack and Jill bathroom stood between them...he would have to get Dean to use the one at the other end of the hall so Donna had some privacy...oh he would love that.

Opening the door to Dean's room he set the fire in the hearth and checked his watch, they should be back in twenty minuets or so...plenty of time to get the fire going in Jess and Sam's room and maybe even time to get the table set. They might not be a fancy hotel but he wanted Jess to be proud of her home, and he wanted Donna to have a pleasant stay, she deserved it he figured after everything Jess had told him a few days before.

Sam continued on with his chores, his thoughts rolling over the conversation he had had with his wife after he caught her crying after hanging up the phone, he had listened as she explained the circumstances of Donna's visit, the reason she had not been at their wedding the year before, he felt his body ache as he watched tears spilling over her cheeks as he cradled her in his arms.

Over in the barn Dean was not in any better mood, hauling hay and feed in to the horses, he stomped around, pissed that his sweet sister in law could be so forgiving over someone she counted as a friend...a best friend. Dean knew how friends treated each other, how Cas had treated him whilst they served and even now once they were back on home soil. He would lay down his life for him and vice versa, he certainly wouldn't miss something as huge as his wedding. If he was honest with himself Dean was pissed that he had not got to meet Donna. Jess and Sam had done nothing but talk her up to him for a month or so before the big day, it didn't take a genius to see that they were hoping Donna and Dean would hook up.

Dean had to admit he had been intrigued when Jess had spoken about her, her beautiful blonde friend...a writer...singer...could play guitar and cook like a goddess. He was told she had a wonderful sense of humour, bright, funny ...the list went on and on and then poof nothing...no Donna on the big day and Dean was stuck dancing with Jo Beth as she was the only other bridesmaid because he was best man.  
Jo Beth who had a crush on him the size of Texas and had tried to seduce him, unsuccessfully, so many times it wasn't funny any more.

Dean all but growled in annoyance at his thoughts then realised it was his stomach growling for food, checking his watch he was surprised that an hour and more had slipped by as he worked and fumed.

Dean finished up his chores and after patting the nose of each horse he shuttered the barn and stepped outside in to a blizzard, pulling up the collar of his jacket he walked fast across the stretch of land between the house and the stables and opened the side door to the kitchen, pulling off his coat and hat, shaking the snow free from the black rim before putting it back on he tore off his work gloves and washed his hands in frigid water.  
Walking in to the kitchen he was rubbing his hands over his face to try and dry and warm them, calling out for Sammy as he did so.

“I hope that wife of yours and her so called friend are back soon, I'm starving.” he called , stopping dead in his boots when a soft female voice he didn't recognise spoke from almost right beside him.

“We got in about ten minuets ago.” 

Dean spun round and put out a hand to steady the pretty wide eyed blonde, as the woman took step back in alarm.

“Damnit ...sorry about that...er Hi?” he tried lamely.

“I'm Dean Winchester, Sam's brother and Jess's brother in law” he held out his hand and then let it drop, wincing as she spoke.

“I'm Donna Hanscum, Jess's so called friend. Nice to finally meet you I guess”  
she told him, wrapping her hands around her arms as she crossed them.

Dean tried to think of something to say but for once his quick tongue was still.  
The woman before him was not really what he was expecting, he hadn't seen photographs but he had pictured someone much less rigid in her stance.

Donna stood very straight, she could feel Dean assessing her with his eyes. She knew she had some pounds to drop and her jeans and long black jumper was hardly a fashion statement but they were warm, the sleeves of the jumper covered almost the whole of her hands, it was designed that way,a hole cut low on the cuff for her thumb to poke through. She had the same jumper in six different colours, and others which were almost all the same design in some way. She watched as he moved around the large island in the middle of the kitchen and let out a long breath.

“Uh where are Jess and Sammy?” He asked her, raising the coffee pot in offer she nodded in thanks and turned back to look out of the window and the swirling snow.

“They took some of my stuff up to my room, I told them I could do it but Sam insisted” she paused as she felt Dean coming back around towards her.

“Yeah Sammy's a gentleman like that” he told her, he left the part about himself being a dumb son of bitch...she had probably figured that out for herself.

“How do you like it?” he asked once he was standing next to her again.

“I haven't seen much because of the snow but the ride in here proved I was wrong about visiting this part of the world, you really can see for miles can't you? Donna told him.

“I meant your coffee but thanks”

“Oh Blacks fine.” she took the cup carefully and blew the steam away from the top, watching him over the edge of her cup.

“You should have seen the ranch in the summer...pretty as a picture.” he told her, hoping to see if the little jab would make her spill why she hadn't been there for the wedding.

“I wish I had been...its been a crazy year” she told him and Dean saw something close over her face that made him want to grab the words he had jabbed at her back, her eyes had darkened and for a moment he feared she was going to cry , but he saw her gather something...some kind of invisible shield around herself and she looked at him coolly.

“Maybe I should not have come out here. I can tell you are angry with me and trust me Mr Winchester when I say I wish you wasn't. I promised Jess I would be here as soon as I could and this is the earliest I have been able to come. I will try to stay out of your way if you can promise you can try to stop hating me for the duration of my visit?” her voice was level, calm. Her eyes were no longer dark but they seemed t be scared, not of him he felt but scared of the thought of being sent on her way.

“I don't ...I didn't mean...its none of my ...shit I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy your visit and stay as long as you want okay.” his voice had turned to gravel Donna realised, he was apologising to her and he looked like he meant it...she didn't want him feeling bad. 

“Maybe we should start again...Hi I'm Donna...” she waited, lifting her hand slowly, Dean raised his eyes to hers, took off his hat and threw it on the stand behind her, his green eyes firing up as his smile spread, lighting up his whole face.

He reached for her hand but found she only offered her fingertips, not making comment he ducked his head in greeting.

“Hi Donna...I'm Dean...Welcome to the circle W Ranch.”

At that moment Sam and Jess walked in to the kitchen, their arms snug around each other.

“I'm glad you two have finally met, dinner?” Jess told them, leaning up to kiss Dean on the cheek in thanks for accepting her friend.

'If only you knew little sister' Dean thought as he lifted the large stew pot onto the table, he noted Sam had set it because all the cutlery was in a jug ion the middle of the table, he shook his head and smiled some things never change.

They sat and ate, Donna praised the stew and Dean tipped his invisible hat for the compliment, making her give the first genuine smile Jess had seen all trip so far.

Jess had picked her friend up from the bus, she was surprised to see how much she was struggling with a case, her guitar and a laptop case. Jess could remember a time when Donna had the strength of an ox.

The drive had passed in chit chat, neither had talked about what had happened on the eve of Jess's wedding, neither discussed the last year at all really. Jess was happy that her friend would meet Dean, she knew she was crazy, especially now, but part of her hoped they would hook up. How perfect would that be.

Around 10pm Jess noticed Donna was looking tired, her eyes drooping, Jess showed her her room, the bathroom and how Dean was going to use the one at the other end of the hall. Donna said it was fine if they shared, she didn't want to anger the man any more she thought as she bid Jess good night, climbing out of her clothes she was glad the fire was gleaming in the hearth.

Once in bed she took her medication and slipped her handbag under her pillow, an old habit from her college days.

The other three stayed up talking until midnight, finally they too drifted off to bed.  
It was around 2am when a terrified cry pierced the night, Dean jumped from his bed, he stood waiting to see if he had dreamt it when the cry came again, realising it was coming from Donna's room he tried to open the door but found it blocked , by this time Sam and Jess were standing outside the room too, pushing at the door to make it move when Dean realised with a start that he could get in through the bathroom, running back the way he had come he burst through the door, just in time to see Jess and Sam push their way in past the moved armchair.

“Jesus Christ” Dean whispered, Sam whipped his head round and looked on in terror as Dean stood staring down the barrel of a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit this chapter got away from me so I had to chop it in half lol  
> So the next chapter is almost finished, so much has to happen before I can move on to major parts that I had no choice but to cut it up.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first AU Supernatural - but cowboys and the Winchesters just seems such a perfect fit!
> 
> Donna and Jess are friends from back in their college days and guess who is coming to visit!Expect strong language later on, violence, the need of tissues and a few songs thrown in.  
> I know it sounds confusing but what is Supernatural without some chaos lol
> 
> Gun drawn, a blazing fire, threats, secrets and...tea?

Dean froze and instinctively put his arm out to motion to Sam and Jess to be silent and still.  
Donna was looking at him with huge horrified eyes, he watched as tears pooled in hers, the gun started to shake as he watched her finger slide the safety back on and finally after what seemed an age her hand swung down limply at her side, the gun hanging in her fingertips, which he noticed were covered in white kid gloves.

Dean stepped forwarded and pulled it from her, opening the clip, checking the safety, he turned and slid it in her bedside drawer.

“I'm ...” Donna started to speak but Dean just turned and stared her down until she was quiet, he swung back to the couple at the door.

“I think I deserve some fucking answers don't you? Did you know she was armed? Did you know she had that thing in the house!” he shouted at them both.

Sam just shook his head numbly, Jess was clinging to his side, her eyes fixed on Donna.

“They didn't know...” Donna tried again but Dean turned his back on her.

“You I am not talking to, you are a stranger to me Honey...meanwhile these two have been keeping secrets for months and I could have got killed ...even in the Marines I knew why I was being damn well shot at!” he shouted.

He felt movement behind him and his hand went to his waist but his knife that used to reside there was long gone, gone since the day he had returned to the farm and changed back in to his civilian clothes of jeans and flannel, the knife that used to sit as his waist was replaced by a workman's knife that his dad had bought him when he was 15.

Swinging round he watched as Donna sat on the edge of the bed, her knees buckling under her, Dean watched as the colour drained from her face and she suddenly slid bonelessy to the floor.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean stepped forward to try and catch her but Donna landed with a thump and Dean was feeling like every kind of shit.

Picking her up he laid her gently on the bed as Jess and Sam ran to his side.

Sam raised guilty eyes to his, Jess was crying and it was a big shit storm as far as Dean could tell.

“You both can have as many secrets as you want...but when it affects me? That changes the game. I either start hearing some truths or that woman is off MY ranch by morning...yes Sam I just pulled that shit.”

Sam pulled himself to his considerable height and stepped towards his brother angrily, Jess stepped between them both.

“Stop this please.”

“You said...you told me!” Sam started but he never got to finish when his older brother rounded on him.

“When I have a gun pulled on me in my own fucking home by a stranger that you brought into it? Yeah I play the fact that Dad left me 65% of this ranch...you want to change that either buy me out or someone starts talking.”

On the bed Donna came to just in time to hear Dean's threat, she didn't know it was an empty one, she just knew she had brought trouble to her best friends door and that was something she had wanted to avoid at all costs.

“It's not their story to tell its mine...Dean can I speak to you...alone please. Jess I am fine sweetheart I promise, just leave me to speak to Dean okay...then he can make his decision.”

“Donna you just fainted...” Jess started but her friend waved her concern away.

“Too much travelling, not enough sleep...too much drama” she finished on a weak laugh then grimaced as Dean swung round to face her.

“Okay...but we are just down the hall if you need us.” 

“She'll be fine Jess.” Sam told her, knowing his brother was all bluster, most of the time. Dean was a man's man but he would never hit a woman, not even one that had levelled a gun in his face.

Walking his wife out the door the younger Winchester looked back at his brother, he knew he had an apology coming but it would have to wait until morning.

“You want to put some clothes on and do this downstairs?” Donna asked him, her voice calmer than she thought it was going to be.

Dean looked quickly down at himself and was thankful he had gone to bed in his boxer shorts for once.

“Uh yeah, I'll meet you downstairs.”

“Tea or coffee? “ the blonde asked, pulling on a thick robe over her pj's.

“Just milk for me thanks...look Donna...” but he stopped when she looked up at him.

“We do this downstairs okay.” and with that she turned and walked out the room.

Dean shook his head and went back to his own room pulling on a flannel shirt and jeans, leaving both unbuttoned he followed her downstairs.

“You want to sit in here or the big room?” Donna asked as he appeared in the doorway, she stood waiting for the kettle to boil as she filled a glass with milk and slid it across to him, he drank it down in one.

“Where ever you want.” he watched as she moved around his family kitchen, she was on the short side...maybe 5'6” or 5'7”...he thought Jess had told him she had long blonde hair but Donna's hair was just about shoulder length and curly, as sunny as a summer sun but shorter than he imagined. 

Donna finished making her tea and turned back to look at him, a worried expression on her face.

“Can I ask one thing before I tell you any of this...Would you be able to drive me back to town tomorrow so I can find somewhere else to stay?”

“Look it probably won't come to that...” 

“Please...we both know it might...and I need to know I can get out of here with minimal fuss to anyone.” she explained. 

“Yeah..fine...I promise.” his voice gruff and anger setting his teeth on edge as he all but stomped into the big living room of the house.

Raking the fire over he added more logs and looked out the window, glad to see the snow hadn't started to fall just yet.

Donna curled up on one end of one of the big leather sofa's so Dean sat at the other, his body turned to face her as she tucked her feet under her robe and held on to her tea cup for grim death.

“I just want to know why you had the gun...you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to Donna...I don't know you...its not my business but the gun... I got some issues lets say about those.”

Donna took a deep breath and looked at him for a moment before she looked in to the flames of the fire.

“I have the gun for protection...before you ask from what let me explain why I wasn't at the wedding.” 

“That hardly seems relevant about this sweetheart” Dean told her.

“Oh its very relevant...See I was going to be here...with bells on as they say...I was packed, Bridesmaid dress was packed, ticket in my purse, dammit even had shoes on my feet to be out the door and then my ex came back.” she explained, she didn't look at him, she sipped her tea quietly and then continued.

“See Doug and I had been split up for about four months at that point, I hadn't seen hide nor hair of him actually. I was happy about that trust me. Anyway he came in...saw me...saw the bags and flipped out.”

“He hit you?” Dean asked, his voice deep, gravely, angry but when she turned to look at him he felt something cold pass down his spine at her expression.

“If he had just hit me Dean I would have still been at the wedding just with extra make up slapped on.” she explained with a grim smile.

“Then I don't understand...”

“He almost killed me...I have no real memory of what led up to his explosion of anger, most of the attack I don't even remember much of at all, pieces...pieces I wish I could forget.” her voice had become almost a whisper.

Dean leaned over and gently took the tea cup from her fingers, he could see she was shaking and he knew it was going to slip from her grasp.

Donna pulled her hand away and spilled some down her robe. Snapping back to the present she looked at him with wide eyes as he swore and took the cup.

“Wait there.” he dashed out to the kitchen and grabbed a cloth, bringing back in to her. By now she had her head resting on her drawn up knees, her shoulders shaking.

“Donna...?” Dean said her name softly and was amazed when she looked up at him and was laughing softly.  
“I should never have come here...its turned in to some kind of farce. I thought it would be fine. I thought I would be fine. Obviously that is not the case.”

“Why do you have the gun?”

“Because he was never caught.” Donna told him simply.

“I was in a coma for 6 weeks, my neighbour in my apartment building had heard the screaming and shouting...things breaking and had called the police. By the time they had arrived they found me, at first the paramedics couldn't find a pulse and then thankfully they did. I was taken to hospital...”

“Injuries must have been pretty bad” Dean asked, looking at her closely in the firelight.

“My mother didn't know it was me laying in the hospital bed until she saw my ring” she rubbed her finger over the gloves she wore.

“It's the same as Jess wears, our parents had them made for us when we graduated college, for a moment she said she hoped it was her in that bed but she knew she was way out here and due to be married the next day, that's when she looked harder and saw it was her baby girl...” at that point her voice faltered and Dean wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and hold her but he knew he couldn't, he didn't have the right to.

“I was told later it was probably my coma that saved me from some of the pain, I had a broken arm, fingers, toes, fracture in my leg, and several stab wounds. Plus he had kicked me in the back of the head”  
Donna ticked them off on her fingers like a shopping list not a litany if horror she had endured.

“I had to brain surgery, had to cut my damn hair...had some other surgeries too all before I woke up. When I did I could finally tell them for definite who had dome it and of course by then he was long gone.”

“Jesus Christ no wonder you keep a gun in your bedside drawer.” Dean told her honestly.

“Under my pillow actually or in my purse. I know he will find me again one day and try to finish what he started...I just want to even up the fight. Once I was out of hospital I had to go through some pretty heavy duty rehab, psychical therapies...still have to do some of those...saw a shrink or two...I tried to work but it was hard.” she flexed her hands and rubbed at her fingers as if remembering the old pain.

“I bet it was” Dean didn't know what else to say.

“I mean the actual work...I'm a writer...broken fingers...my editor tried out some special software on my computer where I just had to speak and it typed it out for me but I like to play with words, change them, a lot of it I write free hand, so she got me a secretary...that didn't work. I can type again now, not as fast as I used to and I get angry when I want to write more but I can't because of pain.”

“He knew how much writing meant to you so that's why he did that huh?” Dean surmised.

Donna nodded, paused for a moment and looked over at him.

“I can clearly remember him stamping on my hands, telling me to try and write more trash now my fingers were fucked up, I swear I was so angry at that point I could hardly feel the pain.” as she spoke she rubbed idly at her fingertips.

“So he hasn't been caught...do you have any reason to think he would have followed you here?” 

“He tried to track me down a few times at the beginning, at my parents and then at various places I moved to, he seemed to know my every move. So I dropped out of sight. I've been hiding for the last 9 months all over the country. I never use a credit card, I don't own a cell phone, I pay cash everywhere I go. My parents and I set up drop off places for fed ex boxes of cash, a few thousand at a time. To get here I took 2 planes a train and a bus and criss crossed the country.”

“Which is why you are so exhausted I reckon. Damnit why didn't Jess and Sam tell me any of this! Or at least some of it? Did they think I would say I didn't want you here?” Dean fumed, standing he walked over to the fireplace and threw another log on the fire.

“I think Jess was worried you would say no...that you didn't want my problems on your land and I agree with her on that now. You do not need a crazy woman pointing guns at you in the middle of the night then fainting at your feet.” 

“I'm not some kind of demon...or monster! It just would have been nice to understand what I was walking in to.”

“I must admit I didn't really want you to know...didn't want anyone to know. Jess was called by my mum the day before the wedding, to try and explain my absence, she didn't even get the full story until weeks later.” 

“I understand you are scared but I am hardly going to judge you being attacked...you're a vict...” before Dean could finish the word, Donna looked up at him quickly, her eyes flashing with anger.

“I'm no ones victim. I am not going to live in fear of him. My dreams I can't control but my life I can. He is not going to stop me being me just because he is fucking psycho!” she all but ranted at him and Dean wanted to stand up and cheer.

“Okay...I'm sorry. So no one knows where you are?” he asked softly, sitting next to her on the sofa.

“My editor knows I am gathering research, she doesn't have my address, I email my chapters to her and keep it to minimal responses. If I need to call I call her private cell or home number. I think I told my editor last month I was thinking of heading this way, nothing ever definite, nothing ever set in stone. My parents have control of my bank, so any royalties go straight in there.”

“The police had any sightings of him?” 

“None as far as I know so until he is caught or found in a ditch somewhere I keep moving, its safer for me and people around me.  
So now what time do you want me to be ready in the morning?” she asked as she looked over at him expectantly.

Dean frowned, completely lost in the conversation for a moment, then suddenly realised what she meant.

“You are not going anywhere. Unless you want to leave of course? I can pretty much guarantee that once the snow hits this part of the world no one will be getting in or out of this town. Besides...you promised Jessica a good long visit right?”

“Dean thank you for being kind but I think we both know I can't stay here now...your brother and my best friend think I am some kind of crazy person...they are not far wrong...less than an hour ago I was pointing a gun at you ...maybe its time I checked myself back in to some clinic somewhere and really let my self go nuts for a while.” she told him honestly, her energy suddenly gone.

“Is that what you really want to do?” he asked, watching the emotions play across her face in the firelight, as she thought about it.

“No...I want to stay here with Jess, I want to get to know you two Winchesters that she has told me so much about, I want to learn about running a ranch and have a kitchen to cook in for once and not have to look over my shoulder on a crowded bus or train. I just want to disappear for a little while.” tears were streaming down her face before she realised it.

“Then stay here, just please no guns under your pillow or in your purse...you will be safe out here. I promise. I have two ranch hands living on the property, plus another has a cabin in the woods, then there's Bobby, he's the foreman and his wife Ellen and their grown daughter Jo. All the people in town know us and know how to keep out of our business.” he explained.

“If you're sure?” she asked, wiping her eyes in relief.

“Very, now its almost sunrise, about time to go back to bed I think.” he told her.

“ Would it be okay if I stayed down here by the fire, I just want tonight to be done.” 

Dean nodded, then pulled the heavy fake fur throw, bought at Jess's insistence, over himself, lifting the edge he smiled.

“Want to share?” his green eyes sparkling in challenge.

“Yes please, and just so you know Mr Winchester I am not scared of men, just psycho's” she told him, surprising him by leaning in to his side and laying her head on his shoulder, Dean laughed low in his throat as he wrapped his arm around her and covered them both up, laying his head back on the couch to try and catch a nap before his day had to begin.

 

Meanwhile less than five miles away a man lay awake plotting and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not forget to feed the writer lol  
> we love Kudos and comments sometimes make me write faster lol


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this chapter seems a little slow but some things had to be put in place before the rest of the story can pick up its pace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has taken me so long to update!   
> I now have a new laptop from Santa so hopefully updates will be speedier!

Dean awoke a few hours later to find Sam shaking him awake, his younger brother was looking at him cautiously and Dean groaned and rubbed his hand over his eyes, looking towards the window he saw it was still dark outside and the clock over the fire read barely 5am.

Grunting at Sam he went to haul his aching bones from the comfy couch when he became aware of a warm weight pressed against his side, looking down as Sam walked back towards the kitchen he was momentarily surprised to see the blonde head dipped against his shoulder, the previous nights conversation came rushing back and he sighed as he watched the woman sleeping.

No one would guess just how much courage and pain she had gone through if they could see her like this, sleeping peacefully and seemingly without a care in the world, Dean made a decision at that moment and as gently as possible he slide out from the warmth, Donna stirred and blinked sleepy eyes up at him.

“Wha time isit?” she slurred as she sat up, Dean had to smile as he watched the sleep cloud her features.

“Just about five, go back to sleep for a few hours...” he started but she shook her head and pulled the throw from her body , shivering slightly in the morning chill.

“No...no ...you are up so ...” she started.

“Jess won't be up for another couple of hours yet, just sleep Donna okay? Me and Sam have some chores and will be in by 7 okay?”

Donna looked up at him and pulled the throw back around herself, curling into his warm vacated spot on the couch with a sleepy “K” .

In the kitchen Sam was making coffee and toast, the first of their breakfasts of the day, he couldn't hear what Dean and Donna were saying but it seemed like his older brother wasn't about to throw Jess's friend out of their home just yet, of which he was very thankful.

He had spent most of the night listening to Jessica sob and trying to calm her fears, he knew his brother would not turn Donna out once he knew the story...but he also realised they should have told him as soon as they knew she was staying. 

“So?” Sam asked as Dean walked through and picked up his mug of straight black coffee from the counter, turning to walk up the stairs he looked back at his brother and lifted an arrogant eyebrow.

“So what?” he quired.

“You know what...Donna...what's the verdict?” Sam asked, tension pulling at his shoulders.

“We'll talk about it later Sammy...right now I need to get changed, get some work done all on very little damn sleep...don't push me Sam,” he ground out as he saw Sam start to speak again, he just wanted to get the first round of chores done and then get back and tell the others his decision...if they didn't agree he would drive Donna in to town himself...either way it was going to be his way or no way.

Making his way to his bedroom he looked down at his bed longingly for a moment then threw the blankets and duvet back in to place, army training was tough to kick he thought with a weary smile as he used the bathroom and decided it was too damn cold to shave this morning...the horses didn't care how he looked as long as they were fed.

Pulling on layers of flannel and fleece he pulled on two pairs of socks and draining his cup he went back downstairs, ignoring Sam he pulled on his boots, coat and gloves.

“Ready?” he bit out as he shoved his hat down on his head, Sam nodded , he was already bundled up to face the morning freeze and with a soft sigh he followed his older brother out the door to start the day.

The sharp cold stole both brothers breath as they stepped outside, Dean looked up at the sky and judged they would have until maybe late afternoon before any major snow fell, hearing a dog bark he turned and saw Cas and his dogs heading their way, putting up a hand in greeting he motioned for him to head to the barn an set off in the same direction.

“What you want me to do seeing as you got Cas helping you with the horses?” Sam asked, knowing the answer but feeling like he should ask anyway.

“You feed the cattle, make sure Bobby, Ash and Benny know that the snow is going to be settling in tonight, I don't want any stragglers unaccounted for and I want everyone back to their homes before it hits.” he told him , walking quickly towards the stable.

“See you inside in a while” Sam shouted as he set off to find the ranch hands and their foreman.  
Dean met up with Cas in the barn and set about feeding the horses, raking in new bedding and hauling out the manure, filthy work but it was minding numbing and he really did not have the energy to think.

“You okay Dean? Seem a million miles away this morning.” Cas asked, his voice was always deep and rough, as if he never spoke quite enough to keep his vocal cords working.

“Yeah, just not looking forward to this weather we are going to get, you sure you won't move back down to the house for a few days, yo can bring your zoo with you.” Dean smiled over at his friend.

Cas just shook his head and rubbed his dogs head as he stood beside him, Bones was a big shaggy dog of non discript breed but he sure loved h is owner, never being more than a few feet from him at any time.

“We'll be fine, if we get snowed in it will give me time to finish up a few jobs about the place.” Cas told him finally. 

“Is that place ever going to be finished?” Dean laughed, knowing how much work Cas had done to the place and the pride he had in his home.

“Almost...i think...might add another room in the summer...the plot you let me use is big enough and with the animals and me...be nice to have some more space I guess.” 

“Maybe one day might even get a woman to move in there with you...” Dean asked softly but shook his head as Cas frowned.

“No...no...i am happy there alone...well almost alone...people get their feelings hurt too easy...I always seem to say something to make them angry and then that's it...pissed off friend,” he concluded sagely. Dean just nodded in agreement because Cas could piss someone off in a heartbeat, and not even realise he had done it.

After their brief chat they worked in silence, Dean telling Cas to get himself back to his cabin and to make sure the animals between his house and theirs was buttoned in for the approaching weather.

“You have enough food? Wood? Everything? You have gas for the generator and any problems call us on the radio, okay Cas?” Dean told his friend, worried as he watched him nod and climb back in to his truck, Bones at his side. With a lift of his hand he started off towards his cabin and like always Dean worried for him.

Looking down at his watch he saw it was almost half past seven, swearing under his breath he jogged back to the house, in through the back door, kicking off the dirt and grime from his boots as he took them off and left them in the boot room, as he opened the door on to the kitchen he heard a mixture of voices.

“Morning boss” he heard and saw Benny first, a big beaming smile and a booming voice to match. Pulling off his hat and coat he nodded in greeting, he noticed the two women were standing by the stove, drinking coffee and listening intently to something Bobby was telling them, Donna looked over as Benny had called out his greeting and gave him a small tired smile, he knew exactly how she felt.

“No one hungry this morning?” he asked, realising that no one seemed to have eaten yet.

“I'm taking the boys over my place, Ellen has some supplies for them to take back to the bunk house, you know how she likes to mother them and what with Jo living in town now she's working she has no one else to mother.” Bobby explained.

“We came in to see what else needed doing after breakfast and before that mess out there hits?” he asked, draining his cup and walking over to where Dean was standing.

“I got a run to town to make so I think just make sure everything is secure in case we get any winds with the snow, get the animals well stocked on feed and bedding and just ride it out.   
Tomorrow don't worry about coming in to the yard just get the cattle fed, watered and warm, then do the same with yourselves okay? I don't want anyone out longer they have to be. No other work can really get done unless you want to work on the tractors in the barns?” Dean asked, turning now to Ash and Benny. They nodded and agreed that made sense as the equipment barn was closet to them and the cattle to Bobby.

“I'll get Ellen out there helping” he laughed “Might take her mind off that girl of hers.”

Dean frowned in concern “Problem?” he asked.

Bobby had all but adopted Jo as his own when he had married Ellen, Jo had been about 8 years old then and loved her daddy something fierce but a freak accident took him from Jo and Ellen when Jo was 4 years old. Bobby had always treated his girls well but Jo had become a handful when she became a teenager and a stubborn woman just like her Momma as she grew older, she had moved in to town about a six months before to live with Meg, a young woman who owned the only bar in town, both of the woman got along great and now lived together over the bar...a set up which they loved and Ellen hated to equal measure it seemed.

“Nothing new...Ellen worries...Jo does as she pleases and Meg just keeps out of the line of fire whenever she can. She seems a nice enough girl...Ellen just wishes Jo had done something more than working in a bar.” Bobby explained.

Dean had to laugh, Bobby just nodded in agreement and Dean caught the puzzled expression on Donna's face.

“Ellen used to own the bar...she sold it to Meg...now she thinks her daughter is too good to work there.” he explained, then nodded as she smiled in realisation.

“Okay well you let Ellen know I am going in to town in a couple of hours so if she wants anything to just give me a call before i leave okay?” Dean told Bobby as the men pulled on their coats and left the house.

“Do we need more food?” Ash asked Benny as they opened the door, Bobby shook his head.

“If what Ellen told me she has for you boys is right, you won't need food for a month!” and with that the door closed on their good natured laughter and a puff of frigid air.

The room was suddenly very quiet and Jess coughed lightly as she looked over at Sam.

“So you going in to town? Is that wise?” he asked as the woman began pulling covered dishes from the oven, Donna watched as Dean washed his hands in a sink in the boot room, wondering if their agreement last night was a dream.

“Lets sit down and then we can discuss it Sam” The older Winchester told him firmly.

Finally it seemed to Donna they were all seated at the table, bacon and toast on her plate, a coffee cup warming her cold and aching hands, she watched as Dean loaded his plate with food and poured yet another cup of black coffee before he started to speak

“I would like Donna to come in to town with me today to...” But before Dean got to finish both Jess and Sam started talking over him, arguing and gesturing with silverware.

“Stop! For goodness sake I am not going to stay here if this is the chaos and arguments it is going to cause...” she broke in to tell them but this time Dean cut them all off with a rap of his fork on the table.

“Yes you are staying here Donna...if you want to...i want you to come in to town with me to speak to the sheriff, I think she needs to be informed of the situation and we need some more supplies anyway.” he explained finally, looking at both Jess and Sam ...waiting for them to say something.

“The sheriff? Why? Doug doesn't know where I am.” Donna told him, her voice shaking a little with relief.

“Good, but she needs to be aware of the case, she needs to get his picture out to her deputy's just in case and this way I will feel better about you staying...for your own safety. I know you think I am some kind of monster Jess but you had been honest with me in the first place none of this world have happened. I live here too and I think I had a right to know at least something don't you?” he told a very contrite Jessica.

She nodded and agreed that Dean should have been included on the revelations she had told Sam, after a mostly quiet breakfast Donna smiled as she watched Jess hug her brother in law and apologise and then Sam slapped his brother on the back , hard enough to make the older man wince at the contact.

“Now we are leaving in about twenty so get ready and Jess get a list made if you need anything.” Dean told them as he stood and went slowly up the stairs, his body aching for the mornings work.


	4. Chapter four

Twenty minuets later found Jess laying on Donna's bed as her friend dressed for her trip in to town, tugging on socks and jeans, tucking in a plain white t shirt she walked from the bathroom back into the large bedroom.

“Dean is a sweetheart really...if I had just told the truth I would have been able to avoid all that rubbish with him today.” Jess told her honestly, as Donna pulled on a dark blue sweater and hooked her thumbs through the cut outs on the cuffs, she noticed Jess had been looking at her hands and turned as she slipped her black gloves on.

Donna hated anyone looking at her hands now, she knew Jess didn't need to ask what had happened but she also knew how much her gloves stood out in general society.

“Donna? You don't have to hide here you know?” Jess told her softly as Donna began to brush her hair, the shorter hair making the curls even more pronounced, much to Donna's dismay.

“I know...I don't like looking at them, they have healed a lot but to be honest they ache like a bitch in the heat and the cold...”she smiled wearily and checked her watch, pulling on sneakers and a heavy coat she tugged Jess from the bed and they headed back downstairs.

Dean was waiting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and listening to the local weather report on the radio as the girls walked in, looking up he put his fingers to his lips as he listened to the end of the report. From what the girls heard a severe weather front was moving towards their region and fast.

“You have that list ready Jess? Looks like once this storm hits we won't be going anywhere for a week at least. I'll call Ellen and make sure she doesn't need anything while you get that together.” Dean told his sister in law as he crossed to the phone and dialled a number.

Jess took a notepad from the fridge and set about running a quick inventory on the refrigerator and pantry, adding things on the pad as she checked the shelves.

“Hey Jess is there a pharmacy in town?” Donna asked as she picked up her bag and pulled it over her head, wearing across her body.

“Yeah, Dean can show you once you get there. Anything special you want added to the list? I added extra Oreo's and milk...I remembered your weakness” she laughed as Donna smiled at her.

“Ellen I can't promise anything but I will go and check on them okay? I can't kidnap her...No and neither can Bobby...she's a damn adult...Sorry Ma'am but  
she is not going to listen if anyone goes in there like a steam train demanding she comes home!..I'll call when I get back, we need to be heading out...You know I always drive safe...love you too.” Dean shook his head in weary wonder and hung up the phone, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought back over the fear he could hear in Ellen's voice for her only child.

“Everything okay?” Jess asked as she handed him the list, Dean just shook his head and pulled his coat on.

“Ellen's on a tear, wants her baby girl back home, wants me to basically kidnap her...I told her I wouldn't so don't give me the look. I just promised to look in on her and make sure she has everything she needs.  
This everything?” Dean asked reading the list before folding it and pushing in his pocket.

Sam came out of the office at that moment with yet another list to hand him but this time from Cas, Dean was touched his baby brother had thought to call his friend and make sure he was okay for supplies.

Dean pocketed the list and turned to Donna, asking if she was ready to leave.  
She nodded, pulling on her short ankle books she followed him out in to the bitingly cold morning.

Dean motioned for her to follow him to his truck, big, black and mean looking. Once he helped her inside the cab he jogged round and jumped in himself, looking up at the sky, trying to figure just how long they had before the snow hit them.

“We'll be back long before the first snowflake falls I promise” Dean told a worried looking Donna.

“I hope so, it's cold enough out there already.” she replied, holding her hands in front of the heater, hoping the warmth would take the dull ache away some, the pain meds she had taken a few hours before were not working very well today.

Donna had clicked the seatbelt in place and sat back for the ride to town, the large expanse of sky was a dull white for as far as the eye could see, clouds thick and full of snow she figured as she watched the landscape move past.

Dean flicked the radio on to fill the silence and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel with the bouncy country song playing, humming under his breath.

The drive to town was filled with small talk, opinions of music and news reports were discussed as they came on to the radio, in that time Donna discovered that although he liked a lot of country music his real love was 80's hair bands and mullet rock, his views on politics was almost nil...he didn't vote for the guy who was in office and thought he was a jackass...Donna laughed at the description and seconded the motion.

After maybe an hour Dean told her that the town would be in sight in a few moments, and not to blink or she might miss it if he drove straight through. Donna laughed at his words then realised as he stopped the truck outside a general store he might just be right.

Dean told her to wait for him to come help her out the truck, the side walks looked icy and the truck itself was a ways up. Donna smiled at his phrasing and waited, holding her hands over the heater as he hopped out and rounded to her side. 

Pulling open the door Dean put his arm out for Donna to hold on to for support and helped her down, grabbing at her waist as her feet skidded on the ice beneath her feet.

“You need better boots” he gruffed as he all but carried her in to the store.

Dean raised his hand in hello to a brunette behind the counter, she was busy and waved her hand in welcome.

“Hi Bella...boots?” he shouted over the din of half a dozen customers.

“Back left sweetie” she told him quickly and went back to cashing up an order for the lady in front of her.

“Hi Dean” the dark haired woman called out, holding the hand of a boy around 10 years old.

“Hi Lisa...no school today Ben?” Dean queried.

“No sir! Blizzard warning! WOO HOO!” the youngster laughed, Dean gave him a warm smile and a thumbs up as he led Donna to the boots section.

Sitting her down on one of the stools Dean began searching through the boots for a pair with good grip and warmth.

“Size?” he asked as he seemed to find some he liked the look of.

“A Six...do you really think its necessary? I am hardly going to be hiking in a blizzard” Donna told him.

“Trust me if we get stuck on the ranch for a week you will go stir crazy if you don't go outside for at least some of the time...even if it is only to go see the horses and get away from everyone” he told her with an honest look.

“A week? Seriously?”

“Been snowed in for three weeks before...just about drove us up the wall” he laughed at the memory.

He handed Donna a pair of black boots, Donna pulled them on and walked around a little – Dean nodded with approval and told her to keep them on, they would pay once they finished up with everything else.

“You said you needed the pharmacy right? Just over there in the corner, you go deal with that while I let Bella know what we need to take back with us.” he told her as he scooped her discarded boots from the floor.

“Thanks” Donna told him and headed over to the small counter in the corner, a young man by the name of Alfie took her prescription and told her to wait in one of the chairs while he filled it.

As Donna headed to the seating area she noticed a small display of DVD's, books and cd's – deciding quickly that ,maybe some movies might help fill the time she began sorting through the mixture that was available.

Smiling she grabbed a couple of Disney movies that she knew Jess loved, adding frozen to pile as a nod to the weather, along with a box set of Game of Thrones, The hobbit and Star wars trilogies respectively...She remembered fondly the movie marathons that Jess and she used to share when they were at college and too poor to go out on a weekend.

After realising she would need a shopping basket Donna added four fairly new and thick paperback novels and a couple of CD's she didn't yet own.  
Looking around she was idly tossing candy bars and thick glossy magazines on just about every subject she could find, finally her name was called and she turned to grab the bag of meds from a beaming Alfie and shoved them into her handbag, wincing at the added weight,

“Sorry it took me so long...that was a real mixture...Now you do know how to take them and which ones need food...things like that?” he asked her softly.  
Donna nodded and thanked him as she paid him and all but dragged the laden shopping basket towards the front of the store.

“Jesus woman you buying out the whole shop?” Dean asked as Donna came in to view, Bella was leaning over the counter flirting outrageously but Dean was ignoring her as usual...Only time Bella flirted was when he was spending cash in her store.  
“I thought some movies might be fun and then I got carried away I guess...” she told him, suddenly worried at her purchases, shaking off the old fear creeping up her neck she turned to watch his expression.

“Disney? Sammy is going to love that” he laughed and Donna felt the knots in her stomach begin to loosen, taking a breath she tried to heave the basket on tot he counter but Dean took it from her and did it instead.

“Okay so you get me a price together and we will be back in an hour or so okay Bella? And make sure you keep everything separate in those bags...just like the lists I gave you.” he reminded.

“What about all this stuff?” Bella asked, looking in the basket and mentally rubbing her hands at the added cash coming through her door because of bad weather.

“Add those to the price of the boots please and I'll pay when we get back...that okay?” Donna asked the gleeful brunette.

“That will be fine, just fine Sweetie...any friends of Deano is a friend of mine.” Bella smiled as Dean huffed and nodded at Donna that it was time to leave.

“Okay first stop the sheriffs office” Dean informed her as they stepped outside in the biting air, he glanced at the sky and then his watch and indicated for her to follow. Donna took a deep breath and shoved her hands in to her pockets to protect them from the wind. She really did not want to have to explain everything to yet another law official but if she wanted to stay with jess then she really had no choice and she knew after the scare with the gun the previous night she could not refuse Dean.

She must have been dragging her feet because Dean kept looking back at her until finally he linked his arm though hers and set off again at a brisk pace.

“You are going to be fine okay? The Sheriff is not going to bite.” he assured her and watched as she tried to smile at his words, he could see the fear on her face and hated knowing he had put it there but he needed to know that someone in authority knew that Donna was with them and the danger she was potentially in.

Dean was thankful to see that the Sheriff was alone when they finally got to the small building.

“Well Hi ya Dean, what brings you in here today? Not murdered that brother of yours have you?” The dark haired woman smiled.

“Not yet Jody...not yet” he laughed and ushered Donna in to the chair opposite the sheriffs desk.

“So how can I help you today?” she asked, slightly puzzled.

Dean started to tell a brief outline of the story, with Donna filling in dates and names as Jody listened and began typing into her computer. Donna could sense the moment that the full story must have filled her screen because the look of pity and shock that rushed over the older woman's features was a sight to see. Jody flicked her eyes to Donna and wanted nothing more than to run around the desk and give the young blonde woman a huge hug but she kept professional and in her seat.

The scene of crimes pictures flashed across her screen and Jody had to look away, standing abruptly she walked slowly to the file cabinet and got out the relevant papers for Donna to sign, Dean frowned at Jody's demeanour and leaned back a little to look at the screen as Donna and Jody were chatting, the sight that met him had his blood boiling in an instant, the pictures on the screen were of a woman beaten to a pulp, lying in a hospital bed, long blonde hair that was matted with her own blood.

Dean quickly moved away as the two women filled in the relevant forms and Jody Mills began printing off pictures of Donna's ex husband to give to the deputy's and to put up in the local stores and sheriffs office.

As Donna rose to leave Jody explained things one last time.

“Now you know that the restraining order is not really needed as this guy is a wanted felon but it is just another layer of paperwork his lawyer has to untangle and could add extra time to whatever he eventually gets. If you even think you see him or hear from him you let me know...Dean that goes for you too okay?” Jody pressed.

“I haven't seen what he looks like yet, give me a couple of those flyers and I will let the guys back home know who to keep an eye open for okay?” 

Jody folded the pictures so Donna didn't have to see the man's face anymore and handed them to Dean.

“You look after that girl” Jody whispered as they stepped outside, Dean looked down at his friend and she shuddered at the look in his eye.

“You know I will sheriff, that man isn't going to get a chance to even breath the same air as her if I have my way.”

Donna took a moment to take a deep breath and calm herself as Dean and Jody said their goodbyes, looking around the small town she wondered if she could ever feel at home in a place so small and open, where everyone knew everyone else and there was nowhere to hide.

“Ready for something to eat?” Dean asked, suddenly at her side and pulling her from her thoughts.

“Yeah...really need a coffee to warm my hands up.” Donna told him, wincing as the pain shot through them, Donna was surprised as Dean took one of her hands gently in his own and curled his fingers loosely around it, leading the way to the small diner on the corner.


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ) denotes singing.  
> The song featured is of course "Country roads" by the wonderful and sadly missed John Denver.
> 
> If by some chance you have never heard this song then I urge you to go find it on you tube!

The place was about half full and the first thing that struck Donna was the cosy warmth that seeped in to her as Dean settled them both in to a booth, he stayed next to her and leant over to snag the menu, handing it to her as she looked around.

“Coffee to start?” a dark haired woman asked as she walked up to their booth with a full coffee jug and two cups balanced on a tray.

“Pam you are a life saver, keep the coffee coming and give us a bit of time to decide okay?” Dean told the smiling brunette, dressed from head to foot in black with a shocking pink apron tied carelessly at her hip, she somehow made it look fashionable, Donna thought with a smile, filing the image away for a story one day.

“Gabriel is busy at the moment anyway, maybe a 15 delay on any food.” she warned them. 

Dean looked out at the sky and nodded “that should be okay.” he told her.

Donna studied the menu and decided on a bowl of Chilli and rice while Dean had his usual hamburger with everything. As they waited for their food Dean looked down at the gloves on Donna's hands and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Donna realised something was up and hid her hands out of sight under the table, hating that they made him feel sick, hating that they were hurting and generally hating that they even mattered anymore.

“Hey don't hide...look I am just trying to figure out how to say something and I suck at stuff like this and damn it ...here you go...for you.” Dean told her, his voice low, his eyes trying to meet hers, finally he gently placed a fingertip under her chin and raised her face to his.

“Please don't hide from me okay?” he told her honestly and and Donna just nodded, her mouth had gone suddenly dry at the merest human contact, his rough, work roughened finger felt so different to Doug's against her skin that she could feel tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

No man had touched her so gently since that night, not any doctor or surgeon or therapist, just a slight touch and Donna would have happily crawled in to his lap so she could feel safe again, another feeling she had yet to feel since that night.

Looking at the gift he had laid on the table she almost cried again, a pair of beautiful black leather gloves, slim and lined in lambs wool, Donna pulled off her old gloves and slipped them on, the heat seeped back in to her joints and she sighed in relief at the numbing pain melting away.

“You like them? They fit okay? We can always change them...” Dean bumbled on as Donna sat looking down at her hands, flexing them slowly.

“Their perfect...thank you...” her voice trailed off as she screwed all her courage and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, he moved suddenly at the last moment and the kiss landed on his lips, they both froze and Donna pushed the kiss a tiny bit deeper on to his shocked lips before she pulled away, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Dean cleared his throat and ran the tip of his tongue over his lower lip like he was trying to catch Donna's flavour to savour later, Donna took a deep breath and pulled off her gloves, revealing her hands in public for the first time in a year, Dean looked down and saw what she had done, covering her small hand with his own he winked at her playfully.

“You have tiny hands.” he commented, not mentioning the very faint silver scars that crossed them, Dean knew she was terrified of anyone seeing them so he left his hands over Donna's as their food was delivered...that's the reason he gave himself anyway.

As they ate they chatted about the town and and life on the ranch, Donna explained she hoped to start to write her new book while she was staying with them and Dean listened as she gave him a basic outline of the plot she had envisioned so far and put in some thoughts of his own, smiling as Donna seemed to like them and told him she may steal some.

After a quick chat with Pam and Gabriel - Dean paid for their lunches and they set off to the local bar to see Ellen's daughter, Jo Beth.

Dean explained the situation the women was in at the moment as they walked through the frigid air.

“Ellen sold Harvelle's and hoped that would give Jo Beth the push to go to college or pursue a more fruitful line of work I guess, but she forgot that Jo had been brought up in the bar life and knows it like the back of her hand. I can see both points of view but I hate being stuck in the middle. We just have to check on her and tell Ellen she is a big girl and she is fine.” Dean finished as he opened the door to the bar.

The smell of stale beer and fries assaulted Donna's nose as they stepped inside. It seemed like any other bar in any other town. A long curved bar-top stood along one wall, booths lined the back wall, a small dance floor and a jukebox in the corner pumping out some classic rock.

A young dark haired woman was wiping the bar down as they entered, she smiled at Dean and called out over her shoulder.

“Jo Beth you have a visitor sweetie” 

“Thanks Meg, How are things going?” Dean asked as he slipped on to a stool at the bar, Donna stood next to him and gave the woman a friendly smile.

“You have a new honey Dean?” Meg asked indicating to Donna.

“Meg meet Donna, an old friend of Jess. Just brought her into town to see the sights.” 

“Didn't take long huh?” Meg laughed and turned as Jo came from the back of the bar.

“Hi Dean I was kind of expecting you...so I am being summoned home I expect?” The blonde told him icily, completely ignoring Donna.

“No, your mum just wanted me to make sure you ladies had everything you need for the storm.” Dean replied calmly, almost grinning as Jo frowned in confusion.

“But I thought...you would drag me...oh well is nice she is treating me like an adult at last.” she sniffed in indignation.

“Maybe you should try acting like an adult a little more then people would believe it Jo.” Dean's anger bubbling, Donna looked at him sharply and was more than a little shocked to see the tears forming in Jo's eyes.

“I have plans Dean but Mum won't even listen to me!” Jo told him hotly, leaning against the bar looking thoroughly miserable,

“You two never listen to each other because all you do is shout.” Meg chipped in, much to Dean's surprise.

“Hey Dean I am not the bad guy in this, I gave Jo a job because she is damn good at it and a place to stay so she wasn't driving miles back to the ranch after the night shift, I need my number one bar lady in tip top health you know. Plus we have some ideas for this place...I just wish Ellen would speak to me.” Meg told him honestly, Dean had learnt that Meg was always brutally honest, which pissed people off sometimes...himself included in the past.

“What are your plans for the storm? You closing up shop or what?” Dean asked as an idea sprang to mind.

“I doubt we will get much trade...Why?” Meg asked him slowly.

“How about you come out to the ranch...let me finish Jo...That way you will have no choice but to actually speak to Ellen, show her you are grown up and have plans...Meg can come too...but you won't be able to stay there because that will be world war three and we are full...I know how about Cas? He is in his cabin alone and I think he might like some company.” Dean offered.

The women behind the bar looked at each other, Jo was frowning in thought while a small smile shifted over Meg's face.

“Are you sure Cas is going to want me staying...he's uh...well he's a unique kind of guy and kinda shy.” Meg told Dean.

“Cas will be fine, he likes to help out. So? You in or out because we have to be on the road soon.” Looking at his watch pointedly.

The two women chatted between themselves for a while in hushed whispers, each frowning and then smiling, before finally Jo turned to Dean and nodded.

“What about this place?” Donna asked quietly, for some reason feeling very left out and alone.

“No worries Honey I will call up Tessa and Billie, they are my other bar staff, they can run this place while I am gone. They live right upstairs and even have inside access so they won't have to freeze their pretty butts off to get in to work.” Meg assured her smiling, turning she picked up the phone and called Tessa, explaining the situation while Dean had a quiet word with Jo off to one side. Leaving Donna alone at the bar.

“When you get home you be nice to your momma, be thankful you still have one and I know you two fight like cat and dog but remember she loves you a whole lot.” Dean reproached the younger woman, Jo nodded and hugged him in thanks.

Walking back to the bar Dean saw Donna look away from them quickly and he could have kicked himself for making her feel even more of an outsider than she felt already.

“Sorry I didn't introduce you ladies earlier, Donna meet Jo Beth, Ellen and Bobby's daughter and the little sister I never wanted. Jo Beth meet Donna, Jess's best friend and guest at the ranch for a few weeks.” Dean told them, Donna watched as Jo stiffened at the title of sister but none the less she smiled and said hello, a little resignation in her voice as she did so.

“Nice to meet you” Donna said quietly as Meg came back and informed them that Tessa and Billie were fine with the arrangements.

“Okay now get everything you need together, warm clothes, boots, bedding and anything you ladies might need. Hey Meg? You got DVD's? Cas loves movies...even chick flicks...no war films though.” Dean told her smiling as they walked through the back of the bar and through the kitchen.

“Think we should take any food?” Jo asked, walking to the fridges and showing Meg stuff that was going to be past it's expired date before they feesably returned.

“I tell you what, I'll leave Donna here to help you girls while I go get the stuff from Bella's paid for and loaded – that okay?” he asked Donna, she nodded and went to open her bag for the cash to pay for her stuff.

“We will figure that out at home...Meg your truck got snow tyres on? Okay good, I want you ready to be loaded by the time I get back...half an hour do you okay?” he asked, the three women nodded in agreement and with that Dean was off at a jog back out in to the freezing afternoon air.

“That man would fix the world if he could” Jo laughed as she watched Dean leave, Donna nodded and Meg lifted an eyebrow in response, a cheeky smile on her face.

“Oh I could think of a few things I could fix with him but he seems to have his pretty green eyes in a whole other direction...don't you agree Jo?” 

Jo looked sullen for a moment but then smiled, nodding in agreement with her friend.

Her crush on Dean was long past its sell by date and she had faced up to the fact that he would never see her as anything other than Ellen and Bobby's little girl, so if this blonde stranger could put a smile back on his handsome face, who was she to bitch about it.

“And she blushes” Meg quipped as Donna's face flamed, shushing her she began grabbing empty boxes and giving out orders.

“Jo...start packing...you always take longer so go while I get Donna busy down here.” Meg rushed her blonde off and turned to Donna, who's face was slowly returning to its pink hue.

“Don't you mind me Donna, I'm loud, proud and a bit of a bitch when I want to be but my hearts in the right place and I never tell a lie...lies bore me...takes too much energy remembering them, and Dean likes you enough to have you stay at his precious ranch then you must be good people. Okay before he gets back and starts yelling lets get this stuff packed up.” Meg explained to a dizzy Donna, showing her which shelf to empty in to the boxes at her feet, which stuff to leave for Tessa and Billie.

Meg moved around the kitchen a lightening speed as Donna set about her task, watching as Meg pulled open freezers and pulled out various things, putting post it notes on doors for her staff, smiling hugely as she grabbed a huge bag of fresh pop corn and the condiments for it. 

Eventually there was three boxes on the bar waiting to be loaded, one with Jo's name on and the other two marked for Meg.

“Look at that I still have 15 minutes to pack...I bet Jo is still looking for underwear in that sty of a room of hers.” Meg laughed as she led Donna up the inside stairs to their apartment.

“Tessa and Billie live next door, luckily we all get on pretty well or it could be a real bitch, all these female hormones floating around up here.” Meg laughed as she opened the door to the apartment.

“Jo Beth? 15 and counting honey!” She called out as Donna looked around the large room, two big squishy sofa's sat at angles to each other, books and mugs littered the coffee table.

“Sorry about the mess, it's the maid's decade off” Meg quipped handing Donna yet another empty box, showing her where the DVD's were stacked she told her to throw in what she liked.

“That way it will be a surprise for me but no war films...” Meg reminded her quietly.

“Why no war films? Most guys love them.” Donna wondered aloud, turning as Meg spoke.

“Both Cas and Dean are ex Military... from what I can make out Dean came home in a better frame of mind than Cas...from reports I heard he was a little broken when he went to work for Dean. War must mess with your mind and he doesn't need it shoved down his throat I guess.” the dark haired woman explained.

Donna nodded, remembering the first time she had seen a women abused on some TV drama after the attack, her heart had raced until she could barely breathe, her mind going in to full blown panic mode.

“No war movies...let's see what I can surprise you with.” she told a retreating Meg.

“No porn either!” the other woman laughed just as Dean came through the door.

“I am not even asking...Jo Beth hurry up!” he shouted, raising his eyebrows at Donna who stood laughing at his expression.

“I have 10 minuets left Dean!” 

“Yes but you are always late...You okay over there Donna?” he asked as Donna began dropping various titles in to the box, smiling as she found a couple of raunchy love stories hidden at the back.

“Let me take that, you can throw stuff in quicker then” he told her as he took the box from her arms, looking down at her selections he winced slightly for his best friend.

“Poor Cas is not going to know what hit him” he laughed.

“Are you sure he is going to be okay with Meg staying with him? Donna asked quietly as Meg dashed around packing a large holdall of clothes.

“Underwear?” Jo Beth shouted from her room.

“Dryer!” Meg shouted back, rolling her eyes at Dean's confused expression.

“That girl is always forgetting where she left her damn panties!” she laughed, chuckling harder as Dean's face flushed for a moment and Donna watched his eye flash a bright green in embarrassment.

Catching her watching him he just shook his head, clearing his throat he told the laughing women that he was going to start loading the truck and with that he was off, taking the DVD's with him – he caught Meg's keys one handed as she threw them across the room for him.

“Hurry back honey!” she cat called as he all but ran from the room.

“I just love messing with cute men, and that one even looks fine running away...you must have noticed the cute bow legs and fine ass that man has?” she told a laughing Donna.

“Jo Beth? You need bedding or your Momma have enough?” Meg asked as Donna spluttered a reply.

“Momma has enough for the county!” her blonde room mate told her as she dashed around throwing things in to her bag.

“Don't worry, you would have to be blind not to see how fine that man is...and he likes you too...always helps” Meg told her as she began stuffing her duvet in to a huge black sack along with a couple of pillows and her favourite fleecy blankets.

On Dean's return one couch was filled with bags, he began grumbling about how much stuff two women really needed as he loaded himself up to haul them down to Meg's truck.

“If us women didn't use so much crap you cute guys would not even see us!” Meg shouted, laughing as Dean swore at her as he tripped over one of Jo's shoes left in the middle of the room

“Ready Jo?” Meg asked as she closed the door on the hurricane that was now her bedroom.

“Done...ooh toothbrush!” she cried grabbing their respective tooth brushes from the bathroom she tossed Meg's at her, she nodded a thanks and slipped it in her bag.

Meg sat at her desk for a moment and wrote a quick note to Tessa and Billie, slipping it under their door as they left, everyone loaded up except Donna. who Dean instructed to lock the door and have only one bag to carry.

“Why doesn't get loaded like a pack horse” Jo pouted, then cringed as Dean whispered in her ear.

“Since you wasn't in a serious accident a few months ago, plus its mostly your shit.” his voice low as he passed her.

No more than 5 minuets later Meg's truck was packed and the cover thrown over the back to keep any impending snow off of their stuff. Dean had made Donna get in to his truck as soon as they got downstairs, telling her to sit tight while the truck warmed up.

For a moment Donna couldn't understand his mad rush until she looked skyward and bit her lip with worry, the clouds that earlier in the day seemed miles away were now almost upon them, thick and heavy with snow they were eerie looking in the late afternoon light.

Back at Meg's truck Dean was explaining he had already called Ellen, Jess and Cas to let them know they were on their way.

Ellen was of course overjoyed at her baby coming home, Jess was worried about her friend but soon Dean put her fears to rest and to say Cas was a little surprised at the turn of events was an understatement.

“Is there really no other option Dean?” he had asked, his voice low and sounding full of worry.

“No pal I'm sorry there isn't...You know how Ellen is and we already have Donna with us...I really don't want to leave Meg in town ...alone” he added for good measure, knowing his friend would crumble at the thought of anyone being alone when they didn't have to be.

“Oh of course...yes please tell her she is welcome” Cas told him honestly,Dean smiled and told him thanks and they would see him soon.

“Okay Meg you follow me, keep to the speed limit, do not let me out of your sight and any problems call me on my cell okay?” he instructed, Meg gave him a mock salute and gunned the engine of the truck.

Jumping back in to his own truck Dean groaned as the heat surrounded him.

“Thanks for keeping this thing warm for me sweetheart.” he told Donna as he pulled slowly from the parking lot of the bar and headed homeward.

“How long until we get back to the ranch?” Donna asked, trying to keep the worry from her voice as she looked at the sky.

“Maybe an hour, depends on the roads...we're going to beat the snow...I promise.” he told her, his hand covering hers as he smiled over at her. 

They chatted easily about the town and the people they had met, Donna didn't mention anything about her ex but did say Jody seemed a very nice lady, Dean gave her some back story on each of the people they had seen, like how Lisa was a single Mum who he had dated for about year not long after he had got out of the military, about the English born Bella who inherited her store from a distant uncle, the flirty Pamela and the crazy Gabe who fought and loved each other with equal passion.

Donna was fascinated to hear it all, she loved knowing about people,places, meshing reality with her stories, making characters feel real meant they had to have flesh and character on their bones not just idle words describing them on a flat page.

Twenty minuets from the ranch Dean's cell phone rang, making them both jump.

Dean hit the speaker button and said hello.

“Dean?” Meg's voice asked 

“You girls okay back there?” he replied, concern lacing his voice, as he flicked his eyes to the rear view mirror to check they were okay.

“We are fine honey...bored sick though... how long until we touch down captain?” her laughing voice fell from the phone making Donna chuckle.

“About twenty minuets...think you guys can hold out that long?”

“Yeah...just stay on the line okay...Jo Beth is boring me to death here” Dean shook his head at Meg's reply.

“How you Darling Donna? Liking Dean's driving?” Meg asked, they could hear Jo chuckling in the background.

“It's fine Meg.” she replied.

“Just fine?” Dean asked, almost pouting in fun.

“Splendid ?” she quipped back, liking the light hearted side of Dean she was discovering more and more.

There was silence from both trucks for a few minuets and then Dean had to laugh as he heard Meg's voice start to sing softly through the phone.

(Almost heaven, West Virginia.  
Blue ridge mountains, Shenandoah river.  
Life is old there, older than the tree's  
Younger than the mountains, growing like a breeze)

Donna looked over at Dean and giggled as he nodded his head in approval and soon all four were joining in on the chorus.

(Take me home Country roads,  
to the place I belong.  
West Virginia, Mountain mama,  
Take me home, country roads.) 

Donna took a deep breath and started singing the second verse, her stomach in knots as she closed her eyes and let the words of the song drift from her mouth, Dean swung his eyes to her and almost took the truck clean off the road as he heard her singing in the most beautiful clear voice he had ever heard.

( All my memories; gather round her,  
Miners lady and stranger to blue water.  
Dark and dusty, painted on the sky.  
Misty taste of moonshine, tear drop in my eye.)

As Donna stopped singing there was a pause then a huge cheer came through the phone.

“Damn that girl can sing!!! WOO HOO! You next Dean!” Meg shouted excitedly, leading Jo and herself in to the chorus, getting louder until Donna and Dean joined in.

 

(Take me home country roads,  
to the place I belong,  
West Virginia, Mountain mama,  
Take me home, Country roads.)

 

Dean took over the last verse, his voice rich and deep and making Jo, Donna and Meg squeal in delight as he sang along.  
Dean could feel the blush colouring his throat as he felt Donna's eyes on him, he was naturally shy when it came to his singing but he felt more nervous than ever shut up in the cab of his truck with a pretty girl with the voice of an angel.

( I hear her voice in the morning how she calls me,  
Radio reminding me of my home far away.  
Driving down the road I get a feeling that I should have been home  
yesterday, yesterday.)

 

Donna clapped softly as his part came to an end, all four launching in to a ear splitting rendition of the last chorus, there was a moments silence and then peals of laughter from all.

Donna could not remember the last time she had felt so relaxed and just damn happy to be alive.

The sing along continued until the lights of the ranch come into sight and Dean breathed a sigh of relief, just as they pulled in to the long ranch driveway the first snowflakes began to fall.

“Well I very nearly kept my promise” Dean told the blonde beside, surprised when she covered her hand with his and squeezed it gently.

“I think you have kept your promise and then some today Dean Winchester.” Donna told him quietly as they pulled up outside Ellen and Bobby's house.

In a log cabin not far away a man sat cleaning his gun, the heat from the stove radiating off the barrel as he thought of how much fun it was going to be to finally have the chance to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story seems to have taken on a life of its own!  
> having a lot of fun writing this and if I can do justice to the plotlines I have dreamed up I am going to be a very happy bunny lol


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, I tried cutting it down and in the end gave up as it did not want to split lol .

Once back at the ranch they moved quickly, dropping Jo and her supplies at Bobby and Ellen's , Dean wasted no time chatting before moving on to his own home.

Sam was waiting at the door to help him move in their own supplies and Donna's purchases, transferring Meg's stuff to Dean's truck, along with Meg – who slid in beside Donna, bitching about the snow.

“Damn that is coming down fast, seems my truck is staying down here and Dean is taking me up to Cas's – should be an interesting few days for all” she laughed as Dean jumped back in to the truck and checked the women were okay.

“Not liking this weather but let's haul ass so you two can get back in the warm” Meg told him, holding on to the door handle with grim death as he moved off through the almost blinding snowstorm.

Donna was now pushed up against Dean's side and was grateful she was as she bit her lip with worry as they made it along a road she could barely even see.

“You okay there Donna?” he asked as she filched at the roughness of the road beneath them, her body aching from the movement, she just nodded and prayed they would be heading back soon.

No more than 15 minuets later they stooped outside a log cabin, Dean told the women to wait inside the cab while he and Cas unloaded – he needed to have a quick word with his friend without Meg listening in. Meg nodded in understanding and he left the truck running with the heater roaring.

“Hope Cas isn't going to be too weirded out I am staying with him...he's a nice guy but I am not sure he even likes me enough to tolerate me staying.” Meg laughed uneasily.

Donna looked at her in surprise, in the short time she had known the dark haired woman she could not understand how anyone could dislike her – she was funny and quick witted, obviously smart and cared about her friends and work colleagues – making sure everyone was fine with arrangements before she had agreed to coming out to stay at the ranch.

“Jo needs to fix things with her Mom or I am never going to be fully liked around here, I am no saint sweetie – I got a business to think off and staff to pay, I lose the whole town does in some respects, but I would rather have Ellen working with us than trying to get my best bar manager out from my establishment.” She explained as Donna voiced her own opinion.

Donna nodded in understanding and went back to looking out the window at the thickly falling snow, Dean and a shape she presumed was Cas were hauling everything from his truck in to the cabin.

The two men worked in silence, heads down to the wind as they moved the food and Meg's belongings in the warmth, once everything was securely inside Dean closed the door and paused for a moment to speak to his friend.

“You are sure about this ?” he questioned, knowing Cas as long as he had, he knew the guy had a few odd ways but was basically a true nice guy once you got to really know him.

Cas nodded, looking mildly alarmed at the amount of stuff that was now cluttered on his floor and his small kitchen, he liked space and his own company but he also would help out whenever Dean needed him too, he owed his friend so much that having Meg stay with him, for a few short days, was the least he could do.

“I am fine Dean, we should get her in here so you can get back home before it gets even worse.” his voice monotone like always, never giving his true emotion away.

“Because if you think things are going to be odd between you two...” Dean started and had to smile at his friends reaction, Cas narrowed his eyes and frowned.

“Just what are you implying?” he retorted.

“Well I know you have a thing for her...told me that yourself...” Dean replied, having no choice but to laugh as Cas flushed and turned away.

“Damn it Dean! I was drunk when I said that!” Cas turned back and looked at his friend suspiciously.

“Is that why you brought her to stay with me?”

“Would I do that to you old friend?” Dean's lips quirked and Cas could have happily throttled him.

“DEAN!” 

“Seriously she could not stay at Ellen and Bobby's – Ellen would have killed her and we are full at home what with Donna staying and would you really have wanted her staying with Benny and Ash?...the poor guys would not know what had hit them” he laughed and Cas had to smile.

If there was one thing...out of the many things he liked about Meg was her ability to leave most men speechless, it didn't really matter with him because everyone knew he rarely spoke...he would have liked to speak to her more he mused for a moment but she really made him tongue tied, he found her a delight to watch when she was in full force behind the bar which she owned, she could gossip with the ladies, flirt with the cowboys and throw out any troublemakers with the same air of fun and force.

“Never know Cas...you might actually speak to the woman if she is here...and I think she kind of likes you.” he told his open mouthed friend as he turned and left, running out in to the snow to help Meg inside, hurrying the women up in their goodbyes he all but carried Meg in the cabin in his haste, leaving her on the doorstep as he gave them both a huge grin and friendly wave.

“You guys have fun! Remember we are on channel 6 Cas, Meg any problems just radio down to us, do not let him tell you he can do everything here on his own either, he has more pets than Dr Doolittle – Bye!” and with that Dean Winchester slammed the door closed and bolted for his truck, hoping that putting Cas and Meg in the same proximity might actually make his friend realise that he could at least speak to women.

At that moment back inside the cabin the silence was becoming deafening but then broken by the barks of yaps of what sounded like a pack of dogs to Meg's surprised ears.  
“Wow Cas...he wasn't kidding huh?” she smiled as Cas blushed and took an intake of breath.

“Uh you do like animals I hope...i didn't think to ask...if you are allergic...” he stammered his way through the sentence and sighed with happiness when Meg waved off the words.

“I love animals...so do I get to meet them?” she asked as he stood and the noise became louder than ever.

“Oh! Oh of course...if you just wait there or maybe sit? Yes sitting might be better they are rather large and um friendly.” he told her, waiting until she was seated on his couch before going over and opening his bedroom door, a scurry of nails on the wooden floor told her that some were scrambling to get out there first.

Meg's vision was suddenly filled with furry faces and happy barks as the three dogs danced and leapt around her, she could see what she meant by large dogs too – two of them looked like small bears barrelling towards her and a much smaller terrier type came yapping at their heels.

“Hi guys” she told them happily, stroking and petting each dog as they came close, she smiled as Cas stood watching with obvious joy that his furry friends were being included so readily.

From the door way of the bedroom Meg spotted 2 new furry faces peering out at her but this time from a pair of beautiful cats, one ginger and one pure black.

“Cats too? Anything else hiding in there?” she laughed and Cas blushed.

“Um actually a pregnant cat, she is due any day I think.” he explained as Meg fussed over the dogs and the cats stalked around the room, keeping their distance but curious about the new visitor.

“So what are their names?” Meg asked, laughing as the terrier jumped in her lap and tried to lick her face.

“Uh that's Sparky, I'm sorry he thinks he is a lap dog.” Castiel explained as he tried to shoo the dog down but Meg waved him away.

“He's fine, nice to meet you Sparky but no kissing on our first date okay.” she smiled placing the little dog back on the floor – patting the head of the darker of the two large animals.

“That's Bones and the other is Lucy.”Cas explained as the dogs heard their names and were now vying for attention.

“Nice meeting you guys but I think I better stow my stuff before we end up breaking a leg.” Meg told him as she stood and started moving her bags on to the couch. 

“Oh yes of course...You can have my bed of course...” he started but Meg stopped him.

“Pregnant kitty and I am guessing this mob like to hang out in there too if they can?” she smiled as he frowned and nodded.

“Then I take the couch, Kitty is not going to want her favourite person out of her sight is she? Plus I am shorter...I'll fit on the couch easier” she laughed, moving over in to the kitchen.

“Its a pull-out but I really think you should be in my bed...” Cas suddenly realised how he had phrased that and flushed as Meg looked over her shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow, her lips quirking into an amused grin.

“I really should?” she asked playfully, laughing when he flushed a deeper shade of red and she laughed outright at his completely bemused expression, he had no idea what to say and Meg felt like she should let him off the hook...for now at least.

“So we have decided I am on the pull-out and you have the bed, do you have room in your fridge and freezer? I brought food from the bar and yes I have sausages that I think you doggies will just love!” she laughed as the dogs seemed to understand the word food and began dancing around her feet.

Cas nodded and followed her, helping as he could, helping her stow food in various places, the fridge now overflowing as was the freezer.

“Do you like lasagne?” Meg asked as she realised the fridge was full – Cas nodded and then realised what she meant.

“Dinner is dealt with then, and be honest, its a new recipe I am trying out for the bar. We are thinking of expanding the range to evening hot meals...still in the planning stage but who knows it might take off. You never know when you need a nice place to take a date, huh Cas?” she smiled at him and turned her as he flushed and stumbled over his words.

“Oh yes...yes...it's a very good...idea.” he finished at last and rolled his eyes at his own lame reply.

“Would you at least use the drawers in the bedroom for your clothes? I emptied a couple out before your arrival.” he asked, lifting both of her heavy bags.

“I just love how you talk, so proper. Okay lets go do that.” Meg followed him and stopped just inside his bedroom door looking around, a large wooden bed dominated most of the room, a chest of drawers and a mismatched wardrobe – along with a bedside table stacked high with books, a huge box with a heavily pregnant, black and white feline inside and various dog beds littered the floor.

Meg crouched down at the box and gently stroked the cat behind the ear, she looked up at Meg with curiosity and then went back to washing her paws.

“She is just about ready to pop huh?” Meg asked as she stood and began unzipping the bags, Cas had already opened the drawers he had cleared for her.

“Yes, soon I hope – she is becoming a little grumpy not being able to be as agile as she once was.”

“I would too being confined to a box” 

Cas looked at the cat concerned “Do you think she resents me? I was only doing what I thought was right.” 

“No Cas of course she doesn't, I was kidding, I think she just wants those babies out so she can smother them with love. You are looking after her great.” she reassured him and shook her head as he lent down and stroked the cat lovingly.

Cas sat on the edge of the bed and seemed to be lost in thought as Meg started pulling out pairs of jeans and P.j's, sweaters and shirts, her underwear to put away in the drawers, he seemed lost in his own world so Meg decided to kick back to reality.

“Oh damn it.” she exclaimed loudly

She heard him jump to his feet and move so he was standing beside her, looking down at her hands .

“Jo has mixed up our panties again!” she explained loudly, waving what looked like a tiny piece of satin held together by a scrap of lace in his face, he blushed and all but run from the room.

Meg burst out laughing and put the now empty bags on top of his wardrobe before she went out to the main room.

“I suppose you thought that was funny.” he told her, his neck still a shock of red.

“Well yes, but I wanted you to wake up, you worry too much Castiel, you are a nice guy...I've always thought so.” Meg grabbed another box and started unpacking the almost two dozen movies that Donna had thrown in there.

“You have? You hardly know me Meg” he told her, taking the empty box from her and putting it in the nearest cupboard out of the way.

“Of course I have besides would Dean leave me here with someone he didn't trust?” 

Cas smiled suddenly at the thought and looked at her steadily for the first time.

“He wouldn't would he.”, the shock of the realisation in his voice clearly evident.

“And now you are stuck with me, it will give us a chance to finally get to know each other.” she told him, stacking the DVD's next to the T.V.

Meg moved around the cabin, hanging up her coat and scarf, pushing her gloves in to the pockets of her coat, She pulled her bedding from the back sack it was stored it and laid it out on the couch to warm through, that left only one large bag that she left on the floor by the couch.

“Okay you want dinner soon?” she asked as Cas piled the wood on the fire and checked his watch.

“Yes please that would be great...i do have food of my own I can eat...please don't think...”

“Cas? This is a family size lasagne, it will be no use to use tomorrow, there is no room in your freezer and as your surprise guest I insist I at least cook while I am here, I will help out with anything else you need help with, but cooking...I love to do it okay?” 

Cas nodded at her and explained he had to check on the animals and feed the dogs.

“This will be ready in 45 minuets.” she explained and set back to her tasks.

Cas pulled on his coat and changed in to heavy boots, gloves and hat, whistling the dogs, Meg was suddenly alone in the cabin – the silence was deafening – turning quickly she switched on the radio that was sitting on the side of the counter in the kitchen, sighing in relief when the local weather newscaster was on.

“The heavy snow is expected to continue to fall through the evening and night, turning to blizzard conditions in many area's, local officials are requesting that people stay indoors as much as possible and to not use any roads – visibility is down to a few feet. Keep safe and warm out there friends, and remember to check on any elderly or infirm neighbours you may have.” after signing off an old slow country love song came on and Meg began humming along as she prepared the sausages for the dogs.

Once everything was in the oven Meg stood in the middle of the room and looked around, deciding she better get the lay of the land she opened the door opposite Cas's bedroom and discovered the bathroom, it was larger than her own at home – including the shower. No bathtub but that was fine by her. Meg hung her bathrobe on the spare hook on the back of the door and put her wash bag on the edge of the sink.

After poking around a little more she found the back door, grabbing her coat she went out to look around a little, there was a long wooden deck that spanned the whole length of the cabin, a pile of logs stood freshly chopped by the back door, what she could see in the dark and swirling snow was next to nothing so after grabbing a few logs she went back inside and made sure the fire was burning merrily.

Meg was used to be being busy, making a pot of coffee, she was about to set the table when she realised Cas didn't appear to have one, frowning slightly she smiled as she saw the two end tables by his couch. 

Within ten minuets she had them each set up in front of the couch, cutlery set, along with glasses of water and coasters waiting for mugs of coffee.

Meg sorted through one of the food bags from the bar and came up with two small clean bar cloths, perfect size for place-mats, looking at her watch she pulled the lasagne from the oven along with the sausages – she stood and cut the sausages in to small bits, tapping her foot she checked her watch again....almost an hour.

Trying to keep any panic from setting in she opened the door but was met with a wall of blinding snow and wind, pushing the door closed she bit her lip and sat on the edge of couch, she hadn't even asked where he was going...would he be in his truck...was it close by?

Meg tried to remember what number dean had told her to use on the radio if there was a problem...he had been gone an hour and twenty minutes now.

Standing she walked over to the radio sitting on his desk and flipped it on ...just as the door opened and the dogs rushed inside along with Cas, he opened a side door and whistled the doors inside, it looked like a laundry room to Meg but she could barely see through the fog clouding her brain as she strode across the room.

Cas was pulling off his coat when he felt a trembling hand on his arm and he was pulled round, the frown on his face dissolved as quick as it had settled when he saw Meg's pale features and worried expression.

“What's happened? Are you okay? Did Dean call? Is KitKat in labour?” he asked quickly, looking around the tidy cabin for some clue.

“Where were you? You have been gone for over an hour and a half! I was worried sick...I didn't know where you were! I didn't know if you were hurt or if you had fallen! Damn it Cas” she told him angrily then hurled herself at him, his arms closed around her automatically and he stood in shock as he suddenly realised she was worried about him...HIM!

“I'm sorry...Meg I didn't mean to worry you...I was just in the barn next door...Meg?” he told her softly, she was holding him tight, her breathing coming in pants as she fought to get her fear under control.

“Please don't scare me like that again okay? I didn't know what to do...i was about to call Dean on the radio...Jesus Cas I was...” she pulled back to look at him and was surprised to see him looking so shocked, she went to step away but he was still holding her tight, his eyes bright blue as they stared at her with a kind of wonder. 

Moving up on tiptoes Meg kissed him lightly and felt him soften under her touch, his lips a little more demanding than her own and she gratefully accepted it – he didn't push or try and take any more than she offered and when she stepped back , that time he let her go and rubbed his thumb thoughtfully over his lower lip.

“I'm sorry I worried you...I guess I am just not used to...”

“Not used to crazy females?” she asked, trying to lighten the moment.

“Not used to anyone being worried about me.” he told her simply and turned and took off his coat and boots.

When he turned back he expected Meg to be in the kitchen but she hadn't moved, he went to walk past her when she stopped him and pulled him around to face her again.

“I worry about you, okay?” her voice soft as he looked at her and he nodded, smiling as she told him to go wash up as dinner was ready, she walked up to the kitchen and picked up a plate of cut of sausages for the animals, he smiled when he realised she had kept them warm for them.

“Thank you.” she knew he wasn't just talking about the food and she nodded and touched his cheek, still cold from being outside.

“You are welcome. Now hurry up – You can choose the movie while I plate up the food.”

Which is how they found themselves ten minuets later side by side on the sofa with their little tables, with plates laden with hot, cheesy lasagne watching 'The Untouchables', and Meg heartily disagreeing with prohibition.

The snow was falling heavy outside, wind screaming as the man sat close to his fire, his guns lay ready and waiting, the trappers cabin warm and secluded but too far from his quarry, he ached to see their tainted blood spill on the pure white snow.


	7. Chapter 7

For Dean and Donna the drive back to the ranch house took longer than expected, the snow was causing a white-out and even though Dean knew every kink and turn in the road, he knew he had to take things super slow because there was no way they would be able to walk back, Donna would have been terrified at the idea of it he reckoned.

Finally Dean pulled up outside the ranch house door and Sam came running out to help Donna inside, he told Dean to wait for him before he went to the barn to put the truck away, as Dean sat idling the engine he hoped his brother would remember the rope, and he had to smile to himself when he saw Sam running back with it coiled around his arm.

“Donna okay?” Dean asked as soon as Sam jumped in the truck, she had been very quiet on the way back and dean had grown concerned.

“Yeah, cold, and from what I could hear as I left she was overdue on her pain meds so she is hurting some,” Sam explained, watching as Dean expertly turned the truck without any visibility and he damn neared cheered when he saw the lights on in the barn, jumping from the truck and making sure he kept one hand on her side he felt his way forward until he found the heavy wooden doors and pulled them open, Dean drove in slowly, parking up next to Meg's truck and at last jumping out to stretch his legs.

“I told the girls we would settle the horses and animals for the night and then be over for dinner." Sam told his brother, Dean nodded in agreement and they set about their chores, not needing to speak, both just wanting them done so they could get in the warm again.

They fed and watered the horses, checked on the cattle in the next door barns and scooped up a couple of stray cats that seemed to have got left out in the storm. 

“We ready?” Dean called out, putting the 4 month old kitten in his coat and zipping him insecurely, Nodding as Sam did the same, Sam looked around then doused the main light, leaving just the front ones blazing.

“Ready” he called back and they both stepped out in the swirling wall of white.

Dean took the rope and tied off two hitch knots on to the barn door, yelling at Sam to grab his coat and not let go he waited until he felt Sam's big hand close over his shoulder and then he set off in to the snow – counting the steps like he had been taught, he let the rope play out across the yard, finally Dean felt his boot hit the front step and he let out a huge sigh of relief, he never liked having to put out the leading line but it was a necessity. 

Once Sam was safely up the steps next to him he tied another two hitch knots off against the porch rail and turned to go inside, kicking the wall so most of the snow fell off their boots and all but dragging Sam in after him.

“Jesus that's nasty out there” Sam declared as they closed the door behind them, Jess came bounding over to them and hugged them both tight, telling them they had been too long.

Dean laughed and told her they had some new company and waited for her to start fawning over the kittens, her noise soon brought Donna out in to the hallway, Dean looked over at her and smiled, then frowned as he saw how grey her skin seemed.

“You feeling okay?” he asked, carrying the ginger kitten over to her.

“She will do in twenty minuets or so, stupid woman didn't take her meds on time” Jess explained as Donna poked her tongue out at her.

“Just aching that's all, I'll be fine” she explained, then wandered back to the kitchen with the kitten running at her heels, Dean followed and watched as she carefully folded herself into a chair, wrapping her un-gloved hands around a cup of what looked like hot tea.

Jess nodded at Dean to follow her for a moment and he did so, frowning as she went in to the pantry.

“She couldn't even open the pill bottle, her hands had seized up. Did she mention anything to you?” she asked softly, not wanting her friend to hear.

Dean shook his head, if he had known he would have brought her home first he explained in hushed whispers, Jess just shrugged her shoulders and told him she knew Donna could be stubborn but she thought she was going to pass out once she got back inside.

“Why?”

“I don't know, the pain maybe, being out in the truck so long...your wonderful personality...this Donna? Its not the same Donna I used to know Dean. Don't get me wrong, I love that girl to bits but the attack? Not knowing where Doug is? ...” Jess told him, her eyes filling with tears as she thought back to what her friend had endured.

“Always looking over her shoulder, it must has taken it's toll on her. Just be her friend Jess, and at least she knows she is safe here.” Dean told his sister-in-law, hugging her tight then walking back out into the kitchen, Sam raised his eyebrows in their direction but a quick shake of Dean's head kept him quiet. 

Donna sat at the table, the kitten now curled on her lap as she rolled her shoulders and looked out of the windows, her cup in her hands.

“Dinner ready?” Dean asked, breaking the silence in the room and causing Donna to look over at him, she smiled weakly and turned her attention to the kitten.

“Twenty minuets tops. Time for you to go thaw out and change.” Jess told him, turning back to the pot on the stove and stirring whatever concoction she was cooking.

“I think I'll do the same...if no one minds If I wear P.j's to the dinner table?” Donna asked as she rose slowly, Dean noticed she gripped the back of the chair and stretched her back out as she did do, he wanted to move to her side to help but she seemed intent on keeping her pain private.

“That's fine honey, we aren't really the dress for dinner type” Jess smiled over her shoulder at her friend and watched as she made her way up the stairs, slower than she remembered but with a grim determination on her face. Sam watched as his wife's smile faded as her eyes followed her friend.

Dean gave his brother a nod and followed Donna, trying not to watch the way she moved, hoping he wouldn't have to catch her if she fell because he could tell she was in pain, but he also knew she was determined to do this alone – he could only imagine how she was feeling because his own body had been tense the entire drive home, the truck had seemed to find every pothole and bump in the road.

Dean walked in to his room and dropped on to the bed, holding his head in his hands he cursed how stupid he was to keep her out I the elements so long – he knew she was still recovering from major injuries. Wiping his hand over his face he could hear her moving around in the room next door, leaning down he tugged off his boots and wriggled the cramp from his toes, he would have loved to have jumped in the shower, and let the hot water wash all the pain away but he knew he didn't have time – maybe before bed he promised himself.

Pulling off his clothes he changed in to jogging pants and his favourite Henley shirt in forest green, clean, dry thick socks on his feet and he felt about 100 times better – he was just pulling his bed back together when there as a tentative knock on the connecting door.

“Yeah?” he called out.

The door opened and Donna stood there, wearing what she had been in when she come up the stairs almost twenty minuets before.

“You okay?” he asked quickly.

Donna nodded once then slowly shook her head, Dean was at her side in a moment.

“Would you...uh...god I feel so stupid.” she argued with herself, pushing her blonde waves back from her face in an agitated manner.

“What's wrong?” his voice a little firmer so she would look at him, her eyes met his and she sighed.

“I can't get the boots off...you know between my hands and them boots being new...so stupid! Would you be able to help me?” she asked, Dean gave her a small smile and walked her back to her room, sitting her on the edge of the bed.

Dean motioned for her to lift her leg and he gently pulled the stubborn boot off, along with the other.

“You know I am not usually this much of an invalid.” Donna told him honestly,“I have been living and coping on my own for months!” 

“Hey you have been stuck in a truck for hours, in freezing temperatures, plus it was only yesterday that you got here after all that travelling, maybe your body just needs you to rest for a while.” he answered as honestly as he could.

Donna nodded and smiled, Dean stood and went to leave the room, leaving her to change – when he heard a small sigh behind him and he turned, watching as she fumbled with the buttons on her jeans – Donna flushed pink and sat back on the bed. 

“Okay, where are your p.j's?” Dean asked, turning back in to the room, Donna pointed to the back of the chair by the fire and watched as he picked them up.

“Stand up” he told her, his voice brisk – Donna frowned and did as he asked, stepping back and hitting the bed as he his hands went to the buttons on her jeans.

“What are you doing?” she asked, her voice low and worried, her face pink with embarrassment as he said.

“I am helping you – nothing naughty ...really – you're hurting, I feel responsible. So either I go get Jess or I help...and I know you don't want another lecture.” he smiled.

Donna looked up at him with sad eyes, she knew what would happen if Dean told Jess and she really did not want to hear another lecture from her best friend, she was tired and aching and Dean said himself he didn't mean this in a naughty sense...of course he didn't ...why would he? She was an overweight cripple who had stayed in a violent relationship right up until her ex almost put her in a body bag.

Dean watched as real sadness crossed her face and frowned at her, he touched a finger to her chin and tipped her head back, surprised to see tears clouding her brown eyes and something like defeat. Smoothing the errant blonde curls back from her face gave him a moment to think, he wanted to make her understand he wasn't trying anything on...he would have liked to he argued with himself, he wasn't blind he could see what a beautiful woman she was, blonde curvy women were one of Dean's favourite types...but he also knew she was fragile and as much as he would like to make a play for her he didn't know how welcomed that would be.

“Hey I promise Donna...no funny business.” he told her, trying to put her at ease, she huffed in a sob and nodded at him.

“Oh I know that sweetie...I am not stupid...bet you have the ladies lining up...why the hell wouldn't you.” she told him, trying to smile, trying to show she didn't care that he...didn't care.

What woman wouldn't fall at this guys feet with his crinkly green eyes, dirty blonde/brown hair, tall and broad shouldered, full lips, cute ass, adorably bowed legs - she could go on but she daren't, she didn't have the right to lust over him...even secretly.

It hurt though, but it was sensible thing for her not to get involved with him or with anyone, no one needed the crap her life was in at the moment and as for the long term restrictions of her injuries...no man would accept that her brain screamed at her.

Dean turned his hand slowly on her cheek and cupped it, bringing her back to the moment, her eyes flashed up to his as she fought the urge to just give in and let someone show her some affection, someone who wasn't a blood relative, someone who saw her as something more than a victim, as a broken person.

Without realising she was even doing it Donna turned her face ever so slightly and gave a soft sigh of compliance as she closed her eyes and all but nuzzled in to his palm, Dean watched fascinated as Donna curled her soft cheek in to his hand, he hardly dared to breathe as she lifted her hand to cover his own, their fingers brushing and interlocking. Dean's mouth went dry and fought the urge to drag her closer, without realising it his other hand had drifted to her waist, resting lightly.

Not wanting to break the moment Dean just stood there as Donna relaxed for the first time in what seemed like forever – her tight muscles unwinding as she simply stood and accepted his body contact, as light as it was. Dean shifted his hand on her waist and Donna's eyes fluttered open, looking almost drugged and languid as she looked up at him and then realising what she was doing she pulled away, but not before Dean curled his hand and gripped her a little tighter.

“Oh god...” Donna started and went to step away, surprised when she felt Dean's hand on her , she looked down in shock and brought her eyes back up to met his startling green ones.

“Don't” one word, simple, concise and Donna almost melted in to a pool at his feet when she heard the gravel in his tone, deep and dark and somehow making her feel like the only person on the planet.

Before she could move away he dipped his head and touched his brow to her own, making her pause, like a rabbit in the head lights, unsure of what to do and even more confused as to what he might do – surprising them both Dean ducked his head and kissed her lightly, a soft moan drifting from her mouth at the contact only bolstering Dean's confidence and taking the kiss a little deeper, a little sweeter, bringing his other hand up to her face he angled his lips her again and again, changing direction, making some soft and sweet and others deeper and more lingering, he knew he was keeping her off kilter but he needed to kiss her, needed to taste her.

Donna could do nothing but raise her arms and cling on to him while the storm that he was conjuring within her passed, one hand curled around the back of his neck massaging through the short hair at his nape, the other on his stubbled cheek. Donna was aware of her own light moans filling the air between them but she almost crowed in delight when she heard a guttural moan tear it self from Dean's throat, dark and sexy as hell.

All too soon for Donna, Dean moved back. Not breaking contact, placing kisses at the side of her mouth, easing back in to reality and daring to look at the woman who was almost vibrating in his arms. He watched as she brought her fingers to his lips and her pupils dilated as he kissed those lightly.

“So um ahh” Dean tried and Donna just smiled up at him.

“I agree” she whispered, then laughed as he did, both as confused as ever as to what just happened between them.

“I have been wanting to do that since Jess first described you to me, although reality is better.” he told her, holding her around the waist lightly, not wanting to break the contact but knowing things between them had to move slow and at Donna's pace.

Donna didn't know what to say, she bent her head into his chest and took a breath, closing her eyes as she felt Dean kiss the crown of her head, his hand running over the back of her hair – his next words snapped her out of her confusion.

“Let's me help you change and then we can go eat, watch a movie maybe?” he asked, grateful that she nodded in agreement and waited for her to raise her head to look at him.

“And before you ask this is going to be no chore at all” he told her smiling, she slapped out at his arm playfully.

“Careful mister” Donna laughed, then sucked in her breath as she felt Dean's hands move down to the buttons on her jeans, her eyes went wide and Dean brushed the ends of her shirt aside and began to slowly unbutton her jeans, the feeling of his calloused hands touching her skin sent shivers up her spine and lust to curl in her belly, a feeling she had not felt since long before the attack.

Donna covered his hands with hers which caused Dean to pause in concern and look at her, thinking he is taking things too far when he sees the heat creeping up her skin and recognising her attraction to him, he wants to smile smugly but thinks better of it, instead he continues to unbutton her jeans, letting his knuckles drift over her skin a little more, hearing her breath suck in. 

Dropping to his knee's Dean began to tug the jeans down, pushing Donna back to sit on the bed as he pulled the snug denim from her legs, letting his hand skim down the smooth skin on her calf as he tugged them from her feet. Turning he grabbed the black fleecy jogging pants and slid them over her feet, tugging them up he pulled Donna to her feet gently and helped her pull them up, she raises her eyes to his, her face flushed this time not just with embarrassment, before she can think Dean is pulling her sweater over her head, gently stroking down her arms and leaving Donna clutching the fabric to her breasts as Dean pulls her pj top over head and into place. Donna takes a deep breath content it is all finally over when she suddenly finds herself sitting again as Dean strokes his hand over her feet, pulling off her socks and replacing them soft fluffy ones she had left out, his hands gently massaging her feet as he did so.

“You are a devil Dean Winchester” Donna laughed as he completed his task, still kneeling at her feet he lifted his head and grinned at her, laughing as he lent forward and captured her lips again, what was meant to be a quick laughing kiss turned into something much more in a heartbeat, Donna scraped her nails through the short hair at the back of his neck and was greeted with a deep groan, his lips moving over her hers with devastating effect, suddenly there was a brisk knock on the door and Dean all but sprung to his feet as Donna called out. 

“Yes?”

Sam's voice called through closed door that dinner was ready.

“Thanks Sam...I'll be right down.” Donna replied, Dean looked at her and put his finger to her lips to not give him away when Sam called back.

“Okay...Same goes for you Dean”

“Uh okay okay be right there.” Dean rolled his eyes and scowled down at Donna as she sat laughing quietly.

“Not as stealthy as you thought huh?” she asked innocently, laughing loudly when Dean pulled her to her feet and walked them towards the door, spinning her around suddenly so her body was now pressed between the door and him.

“Stealthy enough” he told her, voice deep, eyes a dark green as he kissed her deeply and thoroughly before leading her down the stairs.

Dinner was a warming beef casserole with creamed potato's and green beans, served around the roaring fire in the large lounge room, watching 'Frozen', much to Dean's disgust, but Donna noticed he chuckled lightly whenever the snowman Olaf was on the screen.

Jess had chosen the movie because she had cooked Sam had explained, the movie didn't quite cover the sound of the howling wind outside, once dinner and the movie was finished Dean called Bobby and Cas to let them know the lead line was across the yard and to check how they were – making sure they knew not to try to get in to the farm yard in the morning, to keep close to home, that Sam and himself would tend to the animals down there, leaving them free for other chores and to look after any animals in barns near to their own homes.

Donna demanded that she be allowed to help Jess clean up after dinner while the boys went out to check on the animals once more before bed, after a short argument she won, Jess allowing her to wash dishes, in hot water, hoping that would help her friends sore hands – Donna felt a small tug of concern when the two men wrapped up warm and headed towards the door, a stab of jealousy as Jess got a long hug and kiss from her husband, Dean looked over at her and winked, she nodded lightly in return and was then equally shocked as Sam and Jess when he walked over to her and kissed her gently as she stood at the sink, her hands in the water.

“You don't want me to be left out do you sweetheart?” he joked as he called out for Sam to close his mouth and to hurry up.

As soon as the door was closed behind them Jess swung round with wide eyes.

“What the actual fuck!” she laughed, Donna just stood there, laughing at her friends reaction.

“I am not quite sure...but I like it.” She laughed, turning back to the window she tried to see them against the swirling snow but all she saw was a white wall of wind and howling snow.

Once the dishes were washed, dried and put away – the two women went through Donna's purchases from town, the 'Frozen' DVD had already been given as a gift to Jess, but the other box sets were got out and left by the TV in the lounge, the almost dozen glossy magazines that Donna had bought were placed on the coffee table. Jess laughed at the titles, everything from Wedding planning, to pregnancy, childcare, hunting, finding the perfect home, guns and some sort of antique magazines among others.

“What the hell?” Jess laughed as she took them through to the lounge.

“I thought you would have got over this obsession by now” Jess laughed, noticing that Donna was watching the clock and the door – waiting for them to come back inside.

“Huh? Oh you know I use them for inspiration...plus I love junk.” Donna told her, casting her eyes to the large wooden clock in the entryway.

“They will be back soon enough, lets make some hot chocolate so its ready for as soon as they come inside huh?”.

Back in the kitchen Donna and Jess set about making hot chocolate, Donna found a tray and loaded it up with cookies and marshmallows, she watched as Jess poured the liquid in to two huge Thermos – explaining she didn't want to leave the stove on for longer than it had to be...Donna realised she was saving the fuel they had in case they were snowed in for longer than they had planned.

Adding cups to the tray and the Thermos the girls struggled and got it in to the lounge, Donna got two thick blankets out and spread them in front of the fire to warm, all the time both women were now watching the clock and the blinding snow beyond the window.

While Donna added more wood to the fire in the lounge, Jess went upstairs and made sure all the fires in their bedrooms were still roaring, anything to kill the time...after what seemed like forever Sam came crashing through the front door all but holding Dean up at his side, both women rushed to them, closing the door and asking a rush of questions – Sam shook his head and helped Dean through in to the lounge, settling him down on one end of the couch.

“What happened?” Jess asked, taking Sam's coat and hat and putting them out in the boot room, while Donna tried to help Dean but he shook her off and told her through gritted teeth to give him a moment.

“Sparrow got spooked by the weather and kicked out at him, sent him flying, think he might have done his ankle again.” Sam explained, worry lacing his voice.

“I have not...Damn it Sammy I told you a dozen times it's just sprained, no need to panic.” Dean huffed out, grimacing as Sam helped him off with his coat and hat, Dean looked down at his boot and screwed up his nose, knowing it was going to hurt.

“Just pull it off in one hit okay?” He told his brother, Sam nodded and started to count to three, puling the boot off on two – Dean howled in pain and sent an evil glare Sam's way.

“I knew you was going to do that. Son of a bitch.” he hissed through clenched teeth as Sam pulled the other boot off.

Donna said nothing, just pulled the footstool close enough for Dean to be able to prop his foot up while Sam took his sock off, once it was exposed to the air Dean hissed again, but nothing appeared to be broken or torn and he sighed in relief when he knew it was no more than a sprain – still hurt like a bitch but it would heal within 48 hours.

“Couldn't have happened at a worse damn time” Dean grumbled as he rubbed at his aching ankle, rubbing some warmth back in to the chilly limb.

Sam had run off to grab Dean some clean and dry clothes, the girls left the guys alone so Dean could change, Donna bit her lip and looked out at the snow – stuck out in the middle of nowhere, even a broken arm or leg could become a medical emergency if you had no way to get to hospital treatment she thought, jumping when Jess laid her hand over hers.

“Stop worrying...he is built like a tank. Back on his feet in no time.” Jess reassured her.

“It could have been a lot worse though...what if it had been? What would we have done?” She asked, suddenly realising just how remote they were.

“We would have dealt with it, sad to say Donna but living out here's comes with it challenges but we wouldn't want to be anywhere else...never thought I could live somewhere so far from the nearest Starbucks...but I don't think I could stand living in a town or city now. I'm a country girl.” She smiled, walking back in to the main room as soon as Sam called to tell them Dean was decent.

“You feeling okay?” Donna asked as she sat next to Dean on the couch, he nodded, accepting the hot chocolate from Jess, laying his head back.

“Ah I hate to ask but is Sparrow okay?” Jess asked quietly, curling herself almost into Sam's lap, the blanket draped over them both, Sam's big body wrapped around his wife.

Dean glared at her good naturedly then nodded, explaining that her neurotic mare was fine, just spooked by the wind. It seemed to Donna that Sparrow was pretty much a sweet natured horse but had a mildly odd personality, which fit Jess completely.

“I'm sorry you got hurt though.” Jess told him honestly and Dean brushed her worry away, telling her that he had been hurt worse than that by horses in the past, it came with the job.

They let Dean choose the next movie and no one was surprised when he choose “Star Wars – a new hope”, Donna smiled, glad that he seemed to like the movie she had bought, and she loved Star Wars...who could ever say no to Han Solo? Not her that was for sure.

Half way through the movie Jess started yawning, nudging at Sam and whispering she was tired, Sam agreed and frowned when Dean paused the movie.

“I think I am going to sleep down here tonight, be easier on my ankle.” he told his younger brother.

Sam nodded in agreement while Donna sat and thought for a moment.

“I think I'll stay down here too...in case you need anything.” she finished quickly as Dean looked at her puzzled.

“I'll be fine sweetheart and you need a good nights sleep.” he told her.

“I have slept on worse couches than this in the last year, some hotel beds have felt like slabs of rock.” she told him honestly, Jess and Sam just looked at each other and shrugged, leaving them to argue it out.

“How about I go grab your duvet Dean...” Sam asked at last, Dean nodded then grumbled as Jess told Donna the same – smiling at her friend as she just nodded – leaving them alone to bicker.

“Donna I am not a damn invalid...i am going to be fine.” he groused.

“Same here...but has that stopped you from treating me like a piece of glass? I know I have some mobility issues with my hands but I want to help...let me help?” her voice became an almost whisper, in truth she was worried about having another nightmare and part of her was hoping that if she was sleeping downstairs...with the knowledge that Dean was nearby then maybe they would stay away.

“Okay...if you really want to.” he told her, liking the fact she wanted to stay close, it was a nice feeling having someone other than Sam or Jess worrying about him for a change, nice to know she wanted to be near to him was an even better boost to his ego.

Once Sam and Jess came back with the duvet's they refilled Donna's and Dean's mugs and turned the lights off, leaving then with only the light from the tv and the fire to light the room.

Donna was still curled up on Dean's couch, watching the movie,his duvet had replaced his blanket and he lifted the edge so she could slide under and cuddle up to his side, as she slid close he suddenly tugged her legs over his lap and held her close to his side, Donna squeaked in surprise and Dean just smiled, laying his cheek against the top of her head, not wanting to let him have the upper hand the whole time Donna snuck her hand under the duvet and sneaked it up the edge of his shirt, batting innocent eyes when he spluttered in surprise.

“Oh innocent are you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her in query.

Smiling Donna battered her eyelashes and trailed her nails lightly over his slightly soft stomach, not quite able to suppress the giggle that escaped when he sucked in a breath.

“You are playing with fire Honey” he told her, his voice low and gruff, putting his mug down he suddenly lifted her so she was sitting on his lap and even before she chance to squeal in shock he captured her mouth and drank the sound down, the kiss was slow and deep and Donna felt the world shift as she cupped his bristled jaw, the rough hairs whispering over her palms as she returned his kisses.

Dean kept his hands gripped in the loose fabric of her shirt, they wanted to roam but he didn't want to scare her off, he was enjoying himself too much to screw this up – suddenly she shifted on his lap and he could not help the groan that tore from his throat, he felt Donna break the kiss and he cursed himself as he opened his eyes to look at her.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked, her voice laced with worry as her hands ran over his chest looking for some imagined injury.

“I am feeling no pain Sweetheart.” he told her. Loving how a rose flush chased across her cheeks, the sudden realisation of why he groaned hitting her.

A mischievous smile appeared on her face as she shifted in his lap again ever so slightly, her eyes going wide as he groaned again and threw his head back and closed his eyes, Donna had no choice but to hang her mouth open in shock.

She was affecting him that much? Her mind was doing a happy dance as she skimmed her hands up his arms, feeling the muscles move and tense under her light fingertips, her curious eyes on his face, watching the play of emothions, a frown, his teeth worrying at his full lower lip, suddenly she realised she was staring in to a bottomless green sea, he was watching her watching him and Donna liked it, slowly Dean reached down and took one of her small hands in his own and kissed each fingertip - Donna felt like she had been plunged into a bucket of ice, she didn't wanting him looking to close, didn't want him to touch them, to see how wrecked her hands now were.

Donna moved to pull her hand back and hide it behind her back but he simply shook his head, holding her smaller hand up to his, like he was measuring the size to his own, his hands were huge compared to hers but she didn't feel any threat from them, from him.

Dean kept his eyes on hers as he turned her hand in his – watching her reaction as he placed feather-light kisses on each knuckle, his breath across her palm made her want to curl up and hide from whatever it was she was feeling, but she knew she had never felt it before, had never even come close to this depth of want and feeling when she with Doug.

Suddenly he clicked the table light on beside them and Donna found herself momentarily blinded in the glare, blinking rapidly she realised he was now looking down at her hand in his own, palm to palm, Donna closed her eyes and just waited, waited for the pity or the repulsion, waited for him to push her away...but nothing happened, slowly she opened her eyes to look at him and he was watching her.

“Why so worried baby?” he asked, his voice soft, low...normal.

“Dean please don't...” she told him, trying to pull her hand away but he stopped her.

“I can see what he did...broken fingers? A lot of defensive scars where you fought the bastard, that's what these lines are right? Where you stopped the knife he used? Where you fought him off? Where you wouldn't just lay down and let him do as he wanted?” he asked matter of factly, his voice was hard but the anger wasn't there for her.

“I don't understand...their just ugly scars Dean...off kilter fingers from the breaks...”

“You won...these are battle scars and you won Honey. He wanted to kill you and you did not let him, you stopped him from using the knife on you like he wanted. See every line? Every line is a moment you won back that day...don't you understand that? Every scar is another moment you fought for your life and you won.” as he spoke Dean was gently running his fingertip over the think white, slightly raised, lines that criss crossed her skin.

Donna held the tears in, refusing to give up anymore for what had happened, she couldn't speak because it felt like someone was holding her throat closed it was that choked with emotion.   
Dean let go of her hand and held up his own, Donna frowned then realised he was showing her his own scars, from ranching, from when he was in the army, for the rough and tumble of being a big brother.

Donna looked at a particularly nasty looking gash that crossed his right hand, tentatively she stroked her finger over the scar and suddenly he closed his hand over her fingertip.

Her eyes flew to his and his for a moment were unreadable, releasing her finger he clasped their hands together.

“We all have scars Donna...that was from a misguided idea that I could get through a barbed wire fence before my daddy caught up with me...I was wrong and have the scar and the memory of the my dad's belt to prove it.” his smile was grim and Donna nodded in understanding.

“These are not the only scars Dean...others...no one has...I don't know if I can ever...” her voice trailed in to a whisper and she felt him pull her close, holding her as she curled in to his lap and laid her head under his chin, his voice a deep purr in her ear.

“I'm not gonna lie, I'm hoping to see a lot more of you Donna...I am not going to rush, or push but I do know you are the first woman in a very long time that has made me want to know what goes on in your head, that has surprised me in more ways than I thought possible and all this from just meeting you, in person, yesterday. I am not going to lie that Jess had been talking you up the whole time before their wedding...and I was mighty interested then...now? I am fascinated.” as he spoke his hand was drifting through her hair, fingering the curls and feeling strangely at peace.

Donna raised her head and tilted her face closer in to his hand, his words had smoothed some of her frayed nerves, some were still screaming from the rooftops she told herself but this man he wasn't pushing or demanding and somehow was making her think that he might accept her as she was, scars and all – even the ones he couldn't see.

“You are a very dangerous man Dean Winchester.” she told him with a small smile.

Dean frowned and tilted his head, making him look even more adorable in Donna's opinion.

“Dangerous?” he asked, clearly puzzled, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck before he wrapped his arm around her again, bringing the duvet up to cover her shoulders as she sat facing him on his lap.

“Yes, you are a good man, loyal to your family, to your friends and those qualities in a man? That's dangerous for someone like me. It's been a long time since I even considered kissing a guy let alone anything else.” she explained, watching his face as he thought over what she said.

Leaning forward he kissed her softly, running his tongue over her lower lip, slipping inside as she moaned in response, her hands gripping his shoulders as she faced the onslaught of his kisses, Dean gripped her hair lightly and all but devoured her mouth, taking the kiss somewhere deep and needy for both of them. At last he moved back and looked at her, his voice hoarse but honest.

“So we get to know each other...maybe you will be sick of me in a week...or maybe you will stay long enough for me to show you the ranch... without the danger of frostbite.” the tone light but Donna read between the lines that he wanted her to stay for more than a week or two and she was happy to oblige.

Donna nodded and much to his protesting climbed off his lap, kissing him lightly she checked the fire, restarted the movie and climbed on to the opposite couch with her own duvet, bowing him a cheeky kiss when he grumbled at her.

“Shh we both need to sleep and I am sorry but no one gets between me and Han Solo.” she told him, laughing outright when he threw a couch cushion at her.

While they sat laughing and arguing over Han and Leia's complicated romantic entanglements, only a few miles away, alone in a snowbound cabin, the wind howl and battering the ragged shack - revenge was being planned, thoughts of hate and deceit, pure venom and hate towards someone who everyone saw as so benign and innocent.

"Yeah...innocent...I'll show them just how innocent they are...lying fucker needs a bullet" the voice gruff, talking to himself as he cursed the snow and the fact it was slowing down his plans...but they could wait...he would wait a lifetime if he had to, so he could exact his justice.


	8. Chapter Eight

Cas's cabin stood at the edge of the woods that circled the ranch,Dean had let him build it there as it was far enough away from the ranch house for Cas to have some space but close enough to the largest of the paddocks for him to keep an eye on the cattle that they raised there. Right now almost a hundred head of cattle were safe and warm in the barn at the edge of the paddock, while the elements whirled around it.

The wind howled and battered the small cabin, inside it was warm and cosy but the weather outside were fighting to get in, the wind battering it from all directions.

Meg was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed, she shivered as she listened the wind pushing against the cabin, she wondered for the hundredth time why on earth she was here...and she caught her smile in the mirror and shook her head. Meg knew exactly why she was there and it wasn't just so her best friend and co worker could build bridges with her mother it was also because the blue eyed, black haired guy she was sharing with was a constant enigma to her.

Pulling a brush from her bag she began to untangle her hair as her mind cast back to her first meeting with Cas...Castiel...now that name had made her ears perk up. Unusual, like the guy who owned it, unlike most men she met he hadn't put the moves on her, flirted with her...hell he had barely even acknowledged her!

“Meg this is my good friend Cas...Castiel meet Meg, she now owns this fine establishment” Dean had informed her. Meg had owned the bar for almost a month and thought she had seen just about every cowboy in a 20 mile radius.

“Nice to meet you Cas, I haven't seen you in here before” she asked the cute stranger, he had merely dipped his head a little and shrugged, she frowned quickly at Dean and he gave her a small smile of apology.

“Ah Cas isn't really in to the whole bar scene. Or the talking thing it seems. So how are things going? You settling in okay?” the older Winchester asked, casting an annoyed eye at Cas who merely looked back at him with a blank expression.

Dean knew the look well, it was the one Cas used when he didn't want to talk to anyone new, especially a pretty woman, Dean turned back to Meg as he heard her speak, she seemed to be fine with his best friends slightly off kilter personality.

“It seems to be going okay, it's nice to be my own boss for a change. So just you two in this evening or have you dragged Sam away from his pretty wife?” she asked, smiling as Dean laughed.

“Oh no he is back at home, snuggled up with his honey when I left them.” 

Meg nodded in understanding as she poured a beer for a customer, juggling conversation and work was easy after so many years of practice. Meg had been tending bar since she was 21 and liked to think she was pretty good at it, that she was a cheerful face behind the bar, although it seemed it didn't matter to Castiel of she was robot for all the attention he was giving her and damn-it Meg did like attention, especially from men who looked as cute as he did.

He was a little shorter and leaner than Dean, his build was certainly on the side of rangy and athletic. Dark hair, blue eyes and a voice like gravel...what wasn't to like really she mused as she turned her attention to her other customers.

After a while she felt someone's eyes on her and turned expecting to see a new face at the bar wanting her attention and was more than a little surprised to catch Cas staring at her, she looked back and gave him a quick wink, laughing softly as she watched him flush and lower his eyes back to his beer glass again.

After that first meeting she had to admit to herself that he had become a mild obsession, he had come in to the bar a few times, mostly with Dean but a few times alone and he had actually chatted for a few moments, he had never called her Meg, always Ma'am – it had both annoyed and delighted her in equal measure if she was honest with herself – she didn't know if his indifference to her was some kind of challenge or just curiosity – maybe staying with him would finally give her an answer.

Snapping back to the present she quickly washed her face and began to change in to her P.j's, wondering what Cas was up to ...if she had known he was thinking of her at that moment she would have been more than a little surprised.

On the other side of the bathroom door Cas was settling the dogs and cats down for the night, he was building up the fire and pulling the sofa out in to a bed for Meg – just knowing she was going to be staying with him for a few days had sent him in to a mild panic attack – remembering Dean's phone call he wished he had said no...but he couldn't leave her with no where to stay.

He knew Dean thought it was a great idea that Meg was staying with him, and he had probably concocted the whole thing so he could push Meg in his direction, his best friend was the only one who knew he had a 'thing' for her, and he only knew that because Cas's traitorous tongue had let it slip on the rare occasion he had got drunk and fought with Dean. He forced himself to not remember the rest of that fateful night but he knew his best friend had kept that piece of information stored just for this occasion.

As Cas pulled Meg's bed linen from the bag her scent seemed to surrounded him, tipping his mind back to the first time he had seen her. He had been alone the first time, and eating lunch in Gabe's diner when a dark haired beauty had breezed in the door, her hair long and wavy, tight jeans, black t shirt and boots had all but stomped past him as he sat at the counter waiting for his coffee.

“Hey can I get a coffee please?” she had called out to Pam, who had nodded and brought it over as she passed Cas his own, Meg hadn't noticed him then, she was busy reading a scrap of paper from her pocket and asking Pam for directions.

“I am in the right place for Harvelle's bar aren't I?” 

“Almost, at the other end of the street although it doesn't open for another half an hour...you looking for work honey?” Pam asked as she wiped down the counter, Cas knew it was rude to listen in but something about the stranger tugged at him, an interest he rarely felt.

“No nothing like that...I'm the new owner.” she told Pam and Gabe, he had come out from the back to check out the new face.

“And you don't know where the place is?” he asked, laughter in his voice.

“I know I know...I bought it sight unseen...well only via the internet, it looks like the kind of place I will be happy in and from what I've learned about it ...a good solid business.” Meg explained, sighing over her coffee and rolling her shoulders to try and relax.

“It's a nice enough place, good beer, some music – what more do you want from a bar really?” Pam smiled and then paused as Meg replied.

“I was thinking of changing things up a little, maybe doing bar meals or even a small restaurant type thing in the evenings only...don't worry I am not looking to go toe to toe with any type of business in town, like yourselves.” Cas heard Meg reassure them quickly.

“We close at 6pm anyway, might be nice to have someone make me a meal for a change” Gabe laughed good-naturedly.

Cas had left soon after that, not seeing Meg again until a few weeks later and by then she was the new owner of Harvelle's.

He watched her as she laughed and smiled at everyone in the place, flirting with a few, brushing more than a few aside and making them laugh about it – no easy feet with cowboys ego's but he liked how she kept the banter light and fun, when he was with Dean, his best friend had always tried to press Cas to talk to her but for some reason he had never been good with idle chit chat – Dean told him his “people skills were rusty” after being in the army for so long and maybe he was right.

It was at that moment Meg walked out in to the main room, fleecy P.j's and thick fluffy socks on her feet, she gave Cas a wide smile as he looked at her, his mind pulling him back to the here and now.

“Sexy huh?” she laughed, posing stupidly, Cas looked her over and had to laugh.

“I've always thought so” he told her and then realised what he said, he slapped his hand over his mouth and looked horrified – meanwhile Meg raised her eyebrows at his blurted omission and walked towards him slowly.

“Oh really?” she asked playfully, stopping in front of him as he sat down heavily on the edge of the newly made up bed.

“I didn't mean...I meant...um...” he spluttered as she stood looking down at him, a smile on her face at his obvious discomfort. 

“I'll make you a deal...I'll forget you said that if you can actually call me Meg for the duration of my stay?” she challenged lightly.

Patting his face gently she smiled, feeling bad at his embarrassment but liking the fact that he wasn't completely immune to her.

“We will keep it our little secret.” she told him as he just sat there.

“I am not good with people...women type people...oh god...this is why I don't talk to people much” he spluttered as Meg stood looking down at him, his face flushed and pink, stepping back she frowned a little at his panic.

“Hey Clarence I was joking, why do you think you are not good with people?” she asked, sitting on the bed next to him, he flicked his eyes her way and cleared his throat.

“The whole talking thing...I generally anger or antagonise people without realising it or...like now...I just blurt things out and then offend people. Also my name is not Clarence.” he told her after much consideration.

“Hey I am not offended if you find me sexy or attractive...and yes I know your name is not Clarence but seriously could anyone be as sweet and naïve as you?” she asked, a soft smile on her face as he turned to look at her in confusion.

“I am not naive” he argued

“So we can agree on sweet then? Good...so why do you find it hard to speak to women type people?” she quired.

“I don't know I just seem to say the wrong thing or I ask stupid questions.” he tried to explain but the soft look on her face was making thinking difficult.

“I like you Meg, I have since I first met you, but I am sure you must have felt like I ignore you or I am rude or...” he stopped because she was shaking her head in disagreement.

“No I thought hmm that guy just likes his own company and does not need mine...now I know you are just shy? Well I can make enough small talk for the both of us Clarence”

Again he frowned at the name and started to speak when she stopped him.

“You are named after an Angel am I correct?” she asked, he nodded and Meg smiled as she explained “Well the only other Angel I could think of was Clarence from the Movie 'It's a wonderful life' – I think I have it with me actually.” she told him

Rising she walked to the stack of DVD's and sorted through them until she found the one she wanted, holding it up she waved it at him

“Movie?” she asked.

“Now?”

“You need to be up early?...I'll make the popcorn?” she asked as she stood and waited for his reply.

“But I just pulled the bed out for you.” Cas reasoned as he followed on her heels into the kitchen.

“So...we can share the duvet and have us a slumber party” she laughed as he smiled shyly and nodded.

“Okay so go change for bed...no jeans in my bed mister ...and hurry up – I haven't seen this movie in years” she told him as he jogged off to his room and she set about making up a batch of sweet popcorn and as an after thought she added some cocoa on the side.

In his bedroom Cas pulled on some sweat pants and a long sleeved t shirt, checked on Kit Kat, taking a moment to stroke her soft fur before he sat on the edge of his bed as he pulled thick socks on his cold toes – he sat and listened to Meg pottering around in his kitchen and realised for the first time just how quiet his home usually was.

“Lonely” his mind whispered and he tried to shake the unwanted words away.

Standing he prodded at the fire and lay another log in the roaring flames, making sure it was safe in the grate he turned and went back to the main room, just in time to see Meg climb in to the bed. He stopped short at the doorway and rubbed absently at the back of his neck as she turned and gave him a large smile.

“Come on Clarence – movie is about to start so get turn the lights off and get over here.” she told him, patting the space beside her, a huge bowl of popcorn clutched in her lap and the TV playing what he presumed was the opening titles of the movie she wanted to watch so much.

Taking a breath he walked up to the fire and put another log on, peeked through the curtains to check the appalling weather conditions and finally turned out the light, sighing he sat down on the space she had patted.

“Up” she told him curtly and he all but jumped to his feet – she pulled the duvet back and motioned him to climb in.

“I promise I will keep my hands to myself” she smiled as he sat back down and covered himself up, laughing as she threw a popcorn kernel in his direction just as the movie credits started.

“It's black and white?” he asked as he took his mug of coca that she offered to him.

“I love old movies...what?” she replied as he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“I just didn't think you would like them for some reason.” 

“They are classics for a reason Castiel...now shush it's starting.” she told him, snuggling under the duvet and watching poor Jimmy Stewart have a very bad day.

The shadows dancing on the walls of the cabin were eerily similar to the ones in the shack a few miles away, but this time there was no Jimmy Stewart movie, no popcorn or hot chocolate...just a man with a gun watching old home videos over and and over, hate and vengeance dripping from every pore as the years rolled back and his life was better than the hell hole he was living in now...back then he had someone to love...an always...or so he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean's internal clock woke him at 5.am, some time during the night he had laid himself out on the couch and propped his sprained ankle on some cushions, experimentally he moved his ankle and cursed at the pain.

“Huh...who?...Dean? Are you okay?” he heard Donna mumble from the other couch and would have kicked himself but he knew it would hurt like a bitch if he did.

“Sorry...I'm fine...go back to sleep sweetheart it's still early.” he told her as softly as he could, he smiled as he heard her reply drowsily.

“Aww cute cowboy...sweetheart...” she mumbled to herself and pulled the duvet closer around herself.

Dean shook his head and smiled, standing slowly he half hopped and half limped out to the downstairs bathroom – thanking his dad that he had the thing put in and remembering the arguments they had about it.

To Dean it had seemed a waste of money and an unneeded luxury that they could hardly afford on a ranch that was barely breaking even, but his father had wanted it put in after his mother had broken her leg when she had fallen from a spooked horse – he and his dad seemed to argue about everything for as long as he could remember.

Sighing he wondered for a moment why he had argued with his dad about the whole ranch vs college vs Army vs anything really. He loved his parents fiercely and he missed them like he had lost a limb but he could never get past just how much his father had been disappointed in him and the fact that he had chosen a career in the Army rather than on the land like he had.

Dean thought his father would have been proud that he was going in to the army like he had, but John reminded him again and again that being a marine had never been his choice, he had been drafted and sent in to hell to fight for a country that on his return could not give a damn about him, it had left him bitter and angry.

Dean washed his face and hands in the bathroom and scrubbed his hand over his bristled jaw, looking in to his own eyes he tried to see what his father had seen as flaws.

He knew he had them, his dad had pointed them out on more than one occasion – his bowed legs were one...make that two he thought with a weary grin – his dad would make fun of him as a child for his odd gait as he walked but it didn't stop him getting in the army...or doing his work on the ranch and the ladies didn't seem to mind so he couldn't see that as a real fault.

He knew his dad thought he was pig headed, and that he stood up to him on Sam's behalf too much – but Sam was smart and the kid wanted college , Jesus he had even enrolled in a ranch management course as well as his pre law studies when he did go to college just to make their old man happy, but the accident had brought him home.

The accident had brought them both home Dean mused – the call to his C.O's office was etched in his mind when he had broken the news that both his parents had been killed instantly in a car accident...he had resigned his post that day and headed home on compassionate leave.

Dean shook his head chasing the old memories away, it was too damn early and too damn cold to be dragging up the old pain at 5 am in the downstairs bathroom, limping out of the door he all but ran into Sam as he passed the doorway headed for the lounge.

“Dammit Dean! Wear a bell or something!” the shaggy haired Winchester groused at his grinning brother.

“Good morning to you too sunshine...not looking forward to heading out there today” he said, limping over to the window and looking out into the silence of the snowy landscape before him.

“You are not going anywhere Limpy.” Jess told him from the bottom of the stairs, she was already dressed in jeans and what looked like several layers of sweaters and flannel shirts.

“Why are you awake so early? Donna is still asleep – go back to bed Jess” Dean told her as he limped past and tried not to grimace as the pain shot through his ankle as she stepped in front of him and made him stop short.

“I wonder why I am awake...get that foot up or so help me I will kick you in it Winchester.” she all but growled at him, Dean looked over the top of her head to see a grinning Sam.

“Control your wife and you are not going out in this little sister, so get used to that.” he told the small feisty blonde, who stood glowering in front of him, hands planted on her hips and a scowl on her pretty face.

“So who is going to help Sam? You? Donna? No I think not....” Jess started but was cut off by a sleepy voice from the doorway.

“I can help too...not an invalid remember?” Donna told her best friend, smoothing down her pj's as Dean smiled over at her, she had slept a dreamless sleep and had felt better for it, until she had heard Jess's opinion that she could not pull her own weight now that Dean was injured.

“No you are not an invalid but there is no way in hell I am looking after a grumpy Dean Winchester while he is laid up...I think you would be much better for his mood don't you?” Jess smiled as Donna flushed pink and looked at Dean, who was now frowning at Jess.

“Jess there is no way you should be out in this weather and you know it, if I can't help Sam then I will call on Bobby or one of the guys to help him down here...” before he could finish speaking Sam cut in.

“And just how are they meant to get down here? You know how bad it is out there...the trucks won't get through and neither will the horses so its up to us to get what needs to be done...done.  
Trust me I don't want Jess out in this anymore than you do but I don't see how else we are going to cut it, no offence to Donna she is not used to the work or even knows what needs to be done AND before you can say I can explain it to you...that will just keep us tied up in the cold longer than need be.” Sam told the assembled group.

“So for now...Donna is on kitchen duty...myself and Jess are going to deal with the ranch and Dean...”

“Yes Sam just what is my job?” Dean asked quietly, his temper boiling at the knowledge that his younger brother was correct at everything he had just said....but that didn't mean he had to like it, crossing his arms across his chest he waited for Sam to reply.

“You get to sit on your ass and do as you are told for once.” Jess finished happily, skirting out of Dean's way as he limped over to the kitchen table and sat down with a sigh.

“Just do enough to keep the horses and herd happy okay? Cas can deal with the cattle up by his cabin and Bobby can deal with the horses and the few head that are up near his place. I want you back in here as quick as possible Sammy, no dicking around.” he fumed, watching as Jess filled a thermos with coffee and shoved it in Sam's coat pocket.

Donna moved quietly around the kitchen making herself and Dean some coffee while Dean and Sam argued some more, she almost cheered when Sam and Jess headed out to the barn – Dean shouting at Sam as he left.

“You have an hour and a half tops – then I come out there after you – and keep Jess away from Sparrow, damn horse has caused enough problems.” he shouted as Sam gave him a final wave and disappeared out the door, Jess already gripping his coat for the walk across to the barn.

Dean turned to watch their progress across the yard between the house and the barn, he heard Donna put a cup down in front of him and thanked her without looking away from the swirling snow beyond the window.

“They will be okay won't they?” Donna asked quietly as she sat beside him, looking out in to the bright white snow. Dean nodded and sipped at his coffee.

“Why don't you go back to bed for an hour or so sweetheart, no reason we should all be up and about at this time of the morning,” Dean told her as he tried to see either Sam or Jess in the snow outside the window, but there was nothing but a swirl of white.

“Only if you come too” Donna told him, then flushed to the roots of her hair when she realised how that sounded.

“Really?” Dean grinned over the edge of his coffee cup and watched with sparkling green eyes as she stood quickly and shook her head.

“No...I mean...I meant...dang it – you know what I mean” she laughed eventually, taking her coffee she wandered back into the lounge room and snuggled under her duvet, after a few moments she heard Dean following, she smiled at him as he tossed a couple more logs on the fire and then settled himself back on to Donna's couch. 

“I am sure they are going to be okay...Jess is stronger than she looks you know?” Donna told him, trying to break the silence so she wasn't hearing the wretched howl of the wind from outside.

Dean quirked a grin and shook is head as he sipped at his coffee, he knew how strong his sister-in-law was, and her psychical strength wasn't the issue. 

“I hate feeling helpless, pisses me off” he groused as he sipped at his coffee, looking at Donna he saw her nod in agreement.

“After I was attacked, I had to go in to rehab for months, it felt like I was learning everything again and I was a mean bitch” she told him, smiling at the memory of her Mum giving her a good talking too after she had sent a young trainee nurse off in a flood of tears.

Donna set her cup down on the floor and tugged the duvet over them both, she was propped up on one end, her legs extended, Dean tugged her feet in to his lap and she shook her head at him as he grimaced and lifted his injured foot on to the foot stall in front of him.

''You are not helpless Dean Winchester, you are just stubborn, you are obviously in a lot of pain and yet you was going to go out in to the snow again , to possibly fall and hurt yourself even worse.” She told him honestly, Dean looked over at her and considered what she said, nodding in agreement grudgingly as he heard the real concern in her voice for his welfare.

“I just don't like Jess have to be out in that, I don't even want Sam out there in it and he is as big as a moose” he laughed gently, relived when a small smile spread over her lips.

“Why don't you come up here next to me and we can nap for an hour or so until they get back.” he asked, watching as Donna considered his suggestion.

“And why do I have to get closer?” she asked, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing at his slight pout.

“Because I am injured and I am all lonely ...” he started, laughing when she rolled her eyes and moved up the couch next to him, he gave her a minuet or so to get comfortable next to him, his arm wrapped around her waist and he lifted her suddenly, settling her on his lap so her legs were now on the couch.

“Hey!” she cried out, slapping at his hand.

Dean did no more than settle her head to his shoulder and tilt his head back on the back of the couch, he felt her relax slowly and smiled to himself as she snuggled herself under the duvet and after no more than five minuets they both sleeping soundly.

Which is where Sam and Jess found them two hours later, in her sleep Donna had wound her arms around Dean's neck and his face was brushing her cheek, a giggle from Jess is what shook them both awake and Donna sat up, bumping Dean's face – he grumbled and opened his eyes, noting Sam had his cell phone in his hand.

“Really? Pictures?” he grumbled, holding on to Donna under the quilt, her hand covered his and he squeezed her hand gently.

“Breakfast?” Jess asked, her face flushed from the cold air and Donna nodded about to get up when Jess waved her back to where she was.

“You are fine, I am just going to throw some bacon in the oven and toast in the toaster, come on Sam you can help for once.” tugging her grinning husband after her she gave the sleepy pair some privacy.

“Damn it we slept two hours” Dean told her, she looked up at him in surprise, she never slept for more than hour usually without waking up, she was about to tell him but for some reason she kept the words to herself.

“Sorry, let me get up...” she told him, trying to move but Dean just held her tighter.

“Why are you sorry? We both slept sweetheart.” he told her, he tilted his head to her and she smiled.

“I guess so...but I promised Jess I would make breakfast...” 

“Wait...” Dean told her softly and she looked at him, his face closer than she realised, his eyes impossibly green, his scruff a dark blonde surrounding lips that looked so tempting she didn't realise she moistened her bottom lip at their proximity.

Dean bit back a groan and closed the distance between them, slanting his lips over hers as he pulled her closer still, her arms wound around his neck and her fingers stroked the short hair at the base of his skull as she let him kiss the remnants of sleep away, his fingers slid over her skin on her back where her pj top had exposed a couple of inches of skin, his lips pliant on her own, his tongue slipped out to run along the seam of her lips and he sent up a prayer of thanks as they parted on a sigh.

Donna was surprised he took the kiss deeper, sweeter than anything she had experienced before, she brushed her tongue shyly against his and almost giggled when he growled in the back of his throat at the contact, a thrill ran through her as she did it again, Dean pulled his mouth from her and put his head against hers as he fought to control his breathing.

“We need to stop or I am not going to be able to walk out in to the kitchen without making my feelings for you very obvious” he told her gruffly, Donna frowned in confusion until Dean lifted his hips and felt the unmistakable bulge in his trousers.

Donna felt her face heat up as she nodded in understanding and slid from his lap – leaning close she gave him one last kiss before she told him softly.

“I'll go help Jess, give you a moment or two” she grinned at his expression and darted out into the kitchen.

A few miles away a man stood at the door of the shack that was his current home and suppressed the urge to howl in to the wind and snow, its presence had made his job harder than ever but he was nothing if not a fighter, he would get his revenge...he smiled to himself as he closed the door and fed the fire again...a few days of solitude just meant he had a few more days to plan the perfect execution.


End file.
